<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】永夜之昼/The polar night（中世纪ABO，先婚后爱） by Nyadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577471">【德哈】永夜之昼/The polar night（中世纪ABO，先婚后爱）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi'>Nyadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary：我爱你，即使你我如同永夜与极昼。</p><p>序</p><p>当夜晚的那轮银月退到灰色云层之中时，格兰芬多庄园迎来了一位神秘的客人。</p><p>他整个人隐匿在黑色的斗篷和兜帽之下，在庄园仆人的带领下借着树荫的遮蔽朝庄园的深处走去，步伐之间偶尔的浮动让他的一缕金发从衣领处露了出来，但很快又被他用压低的兜帽遮盖住。</p><p>前行的仆人显然对这位到访的客人有所畏惧，即使身为一名Beta，他也能清晰地感受到这位强大的Alpha身上传来的压迫感。所以当那扇红金相间的大门终于出现在前方的时候，他稍稍松了口气。</p><p>Beta仆从快步上前，同把守在门外的亲卫们低声交谈了几句。</p><p>那两名重装亲卫朝这边看过来，眼神中带着审视，但想必应该已经得到了主人的指示，犹豫了几秒种后，一左一右将门从两侧打开。</p><p>“伯爵已经在里面等候多时了。”那个Beta仆从又小跑着回来，他额头上渗出一层细密的汗珠，开口时带着不易察觉的急促，显然他想尽快从这位大人身边逃离。</p><p>那人却没有如他期望那般径直而入。</p><p>“亲王陛下？”Beta仆人不安地开了口。</p><p>被尊为亲王的男人仰着下颌，缓缓转动着灰蓝色的瞳孔打量着眼前的建筑，这是位于庄园北侧的一栋隐蔽在夜色之中的暗堡，整个墙体都是用灰色的砖石垒盖而成，唯一的色彩就是眼前红金相间的栎木大门，但那显然不是由名家巧匠用上等颜料绘制而成的，那里的线条已经斑驳不堪，无法辨认出昔日的图案。</p><p>他皱了皱眉，显然对庄园主人安排的见面地点有所不满：“就在这？”</p><p>Beta仆人抬手擦了擦额头上的汗珠，小声地回答：“伯爵吩咐过，这是庄园最为隐蔽的暗堡，即使是那位大人的眼线也无法监视到这里。”</p><p>男人原本略带嘲讽的眼神在仆从提到那位大人时一凌，他收回打量的目光，抬手将兜帽再次压低。</p><p>“里面除了波特伯爵外，还有谁在？”</p><p>“回大人，只有邓布利多主教和布莱克领主，再无他人了。”</p><p>那男人冷哼一声，但也没再说什么，他抬脚走进了暗堡的大门，留在原地的仆从终于松了口气。</p><p>暗堡的大厅里，一位衣着红金相间丝质长衫的黑发的男人坐于主位之上，他正同身旁的另一位高大男子低声争论着什么。</p><p>“我说过了，小天狼星，这是保护哈利的最好办法。”</p><p>被称作小天狼星的男人在他身边焦躁地踱着步，他显然不同意好友的看法，开口时声音有些拔高：“詹姆，我们不能指望马尔福家来保护哈利，他们斯莱特林人可不擅长遵守约定！想想吧，当初是谁帮助里德尔登上王位的！我可不相信卢修斯·马尔福的鬼话，不到一年的时间他就后悔，想要将里德尔轰下台？这说不定是马尔福同里德尔设下的陷阱，正等着我们往里钻呢！”</p><p>詹姆·波特，这个国家最富盛名的伯爵，格兰芬多庄园的领主，此时已是满脸忧色，他抬手扶住额头，仿佛那样就可以减缓一些头痛。他叹了口气，开口说道：“小天狼星，如果马尔福依旧同里德尔是一边的，他完全可以将哈利的秘密谨献给里德尔，而不是找到我们提出联姻的请求，他能这么做说明斯莱特林那边也已经走投无路了。”</p><p>“但是保护哈利有的是办法，你完全可以将他送到我的领地，我会拼尽全力保护他的！”</p><p>詹姆摇了摇头：“你还是不明白，西里斯，我要做的不仅仅是保护哈利，我还需要保护我们的子民，特里劳妮的已经做出了预言，里德尔必须同七月末最后一位分化的Omega结合才能永保王位，他很快就会查到哈利头上，到时候战争一旦爆发，格兰芬多不知道会死多少无辜的百姓。他现在势力未稳，还忌惮着马尔福家族，将哈利送往斯莱特林，同他们的少主结合，里德尔才不会贸然出兵，这是最好的办法了。”</p><p>小天狼星显然无法反驳，他知道一旦詹姆做了决定便无论如何也不会改变，但他仍旧抱有一丝希望，试图避免即将到来的局面：“即使是这样，哈利自己也不会同意的。”</p><p>波特顿了一下，他看着不远处燃烧着的蜡烛，眼神坚毅地说道：“身为格兰芬多子爵，哈利有义务保护他的子民。”</p><p>眼看无法劝说自己的好友，小天狼星只能转头向另一个人求助：“邓布利多大人，请说点什么吧！”</p><p>从刚刚就没有开口过的白发老人终于睁开了双眼，他望向焦躁不安的小天狼星，脸上的表情居然带着点不合时宜的狡黠：“事实上，西里斯，让斯莱特林同格兰芬多联姻，正是我向马尔福亲王提出的建议。”</p><p>“什么？”小天狼星整个人愣在那里，他显然没办法接受这个事实：“你们都疯了吗？谁知道马尔福家的人会怎么虐待哈利？”</p><p>他话音未落，正厅矮门后一个声音突然响起：“我想，身为布莱克家族的异类，你可没有资格对马尔福家抱有如此大的偏见。”</p><p>屋内的三人一同循声望去，来人推门而入，他掀开兜帽，露出里面的金色长发，灰蓝色的眼睛望向小天狼星，嘴角还带着讥讽的笑意。</p><p>詹姆·波特从座位上站起身来，他走到来人面前，微微颔首后再次抬头，淡褐色的眼睛里满是坚毅果敢。</p><p>“卢修斯·马尔福亲王。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利坐在马车之中，他抬手松动了一下颈间的衣领，褶皱花边戳刺着那里的皮肤，他真的对这一身斯莱特林式的繁复装饰喜欢不起来。一旁的罗恩昏昏欲睡，他们刚刚经历了一番长谈，最终以罗恩对他未来生活的悲惨预言作为结束。</p><p>哈利将马车车窗的帘子掀开一角，外面的马蹄声传了进来，罗恩被打扰到一般地在梦中嘟囔了几句，哈利伸过手去，在他的耳边打了个响指，对方这才再一次沉沉地睡去。</p><p>“嘿！别告诉我你又在使用魔法！”</p><p>哈利转过头，窗外是骑着马的赫敏·格兰杰——格兰芬多子爵最忠诚的亲卫以及最好的朋友——她脸上的表情像极了正在发火的麦格老师，尽管还压低着声线，但是哈利能够清楚地听出她的不满。</p><p>他只好摆出犯错学生一般的笑容，外面的月光趁机洒了进来在他原本就白皙的面庞上镀了一层清透的光。没人能拒绝得了哈利这样的道歉，所以尽管还没有收起怒容，但是赫敏再次开口时语气已经软下去几分。</p><p>“听着哈利，”她向四周瞟了几眼，确定那些护送队伍的亲卫们离得够远，然后回头又凑近了些，“我想你应该记得离开都城时对伯爵做下的承诺，永远不要轻易使用魔法。”</p><p>哈利皱了皱鼻子，开口反驳：“可是我在马车里，这里没有别人了。”</p><p>“你得学会小心谨慎，我们已经进入了斯莱特林领地，有数不清的眼睛会盯着我们呢，如果被斯莱特林人，或者更糟的，被里德尔的人知道了你的异能……”</p><p>“我们已经到了斯莱特林？”哈利没有给她继续说下去的机会，他将车窗的遮帘整个拉开，几乎半个身子要探出窗外。</p><p>他人生的前十五年从未去过过格兰芬多以外的地方，更别提远在这个国家另一端的斯莱特林了，对新世界的好奇已经盖过了方才的愁绪。</p><p>赫敏无奈地摇了摇头，一边嘟囔着“注意安全”一边推着将他塞回车窗。</p><p>哈利顺从地退了回来，但仍旧止不住好奇，他双臂交叠在窗沿处，俯身将下巴靠在自己的胳膊上。</p><p>尽管仍是仲夏的季节，但是窗外的空气却异常地凌冽清爽，完全不像格兰芬多的夏季夜晚那般湿热黏腻。远处高耸的山脉此起彼伏地延伸至天际线的尽头，他可以清晰地看见山腰处的雪线，仿佛是一条银色巨蟒横卧在那里，这是在格兰芬多时从未见过的壮丽景象。</p><p>哈利深深吸了口气，又畅快地吐出，他抬头微微眯起眼睛望向晴朗的夜空，那璀璨的星河仿佛就在不远处任他伸出手去就能抓住。</p><p>这让他心情好转了些，脸上的表情也逐渐沉静下来不似方才那般焦躁不安。望着悬挂在墨色夜空上的那片星辰，哈利陷入了沉思。</p><p>事实上，如果让他自己选择，哈利宁愿像一名游侠一样在旷野或者丛林中风餐露宿，而不是为了躲避暴君选择嫁给一位素不相识的Alpha。</p><p>但是正如父亲对他说的那样，他是格兰芬多城的子爵，波特家族几个世纪以来都守卫在这里受人尊敬爱戴，他有义务保护他的子民不受侵害，这是他从出生那一刻就必须肩负起的责任。</p><p>如果只是一场婚事就能平息战乱，那么没有什么理由拒绝。</p><p>哈利不露痕迹地叹了口气，他当然愿意为此做任何事，他只是有些……有些迷茫。</p><p>一个月前他才分化成为一名Omega，就在他十五岁生日的那天，分化症状来的凶猛异常，等他再次醒来的时候已经是第二天的正午。他睁开眼睛，看到的是眼眶发红的母亲和一脸忧色的父亲，他嗅了嗅鼻子，整间屋子里都是夏日暖阳的气息，那是他信息素的味道。</p><p>他成为了一名Omega，哈利并不觉得这有什么不好，他仍旧可以骑着自己的小马在庄园的马场飞驰，那时他还未听闻特里劳尼做出的那个预言，也不知道里德尔君王正在全国境内搜寻七月末最后分化的Omega，所以当几天后他同罗恩结束了一场赛马，大汗淋漓地回到房间准备换下骑装时，才得知自己即将要动身前往斯莱德林嫁给那里的继承人。</p><p>他那时还在为从小天狼星那里得到一匹小马作为生日礼物高兴，而现在——哈利抬手伸向后颈处，那里凭空多出来一块柔软的鼓包——而现在，他正坐在前往斯莱特林的马车上已经行进了半个月之久，他们要赶在消息传到王都之前到达斯莱特林城，如果顺利的话他同马尔福家那位继承人的婚礼将在十几个小时后举行。</p><p>他微微叹了口气，重新靠回窗边，马车有些颠簸，所以当他再次抬头仰望那片星空时，星辰在他眼前游移出残影。</p><p>“真希望黎明会晚些到来。”</p><p>赫敏梳理了下身下那匹白马的鬃毛，笑着开口说道：“实际上如果按时间来算的话，现在可是正午了。”</p><p>哈利皱着眉，疑惑地望向她。</p><p>赫敏又露出了麦格老师式的表情为哈利解释：“现在已经进入了斯莱特林的永夜季节，这里有长达半年的极夜，别告诉我你连这个都不知道。”</p><p>哈利吐了吐舌头，他确实对斯莱特林不够了解，他对那座城池仅有的认知还是刚刚罗恩告诉他的。</p><p>“罗恩说，”哈利换了一个更加舒适的姿势，“罗恩说，斯莱特林寒冬的风雪会将人撕裂。”</p><p>赫敏直起身皱着眉开口：“别听他胡说，他从来没在麦格老师的地理课上撑过五分钟不睡着。”</p><p>继而她又笑了笑：“不过那里确实很冷，比格兰芬多冷得多，我听说那里的雪会下到几尺深，格兰芬多可从来没有过那样的大雪。”</p><p>哈利脸上的表情参杂着害怕和好奇，他抬手收紧了衣襟，整个人缩瑟成一团，仿佛光靠赫敏口中的描述就感受到了寒冷。</p><p>“罗恩还告诉我斯莱特林人都是自大狂，他们日常起居都会穿着过分华丽的服饰，还有繁杂的礼节，听说他们光是早餐就要使用十副刀叉！”</p><p>这次还没等赫敏开口，一个男人的声音插了进来：“罗恩说的对！斯莱特林们都是混蛋，尤其是马尔福家的人。”</p><p>“小天狼星！”哈利开心地呼唤着他的教父。</p><p>小天狼星牵动缰绳，在赫敏的另一侧刻意让胯下的马慢下速度，他转头隔着赫敏冲哈利眨着眼睛：“你要记住哈利，时刻对斯莱特林保持警惕，要说这世界上有什么东西同格兰芬多是完全相反的，那无疑就是斯莱特林了，别忘了，我们那位臭名昭著的里德尔君主就是斯莱特林人，所以要小心，他们阴险狡诈的很，会把你像对待小羊羔那样生吞了的。”</p><p>哈利并没有觉得害怕，只是被小天狼星夸张的表情逗的咯咯发笑。</p><p>“我可不这么认为，”赫敏开口反驳，“就像格兰芬多也会有心存歹念的人，斯莱特林当然也一定会有心地善良的人，布莱克领主，我想在婚礼前这么唬弄哈利，可对这门婚事无益。”</p><p>小天狼星在马背上仰着头撇嘴说道：“这正合我意，要我说这场婚礼简直荒唐透顶，哈利，如果你现在改变主意还来得及，我们可以从前面的隘口处向东走，那有条近路通向我的领地，只要不到一周就能到达。”</p><p>赫敏紧皱着眉头换上一副严肃的表情：“布莱克领主，我想您忘记了，我身为此行的亲卫队队长，可是奉了伯爵之命一定要将哈利护送到斯莱特林的。”</p><p>她说着右手已经扶上挎在腰间佩剑的剑柄。</p><p>小天狼星也不肯示弱：“我想你作为哈利的朋友，应该尊重他自己的选择。”</p><p>“正因为我是哈利的朋友，我才知道哈利的选择是什么。”</p><p>在他们酝酿出一场争吵之前，哈利不得不开口：“谢谢你，小天狼星，我不会改变主意，毕竟是你教我的，作为一名战士可不能临阵脱逃，不是吗？”</p><p>等小天狼星气鼓鼓地离开之后，赫敏才松懈下来，她转过头，一改方才的严肃，满脸担忧地望向哈利。</p><p>“哈利，如果真的如同小天狼星所说的，你想要改变主意的话，我们可以现在就折返格兰芬多，真诚地向伯爵请求，我想他会同意的。”</p><p>哈利摇了摇头，他当然知道只要自己开口，即使是要违背他父亲波特伯爵的命令，赫敏也会帮助他的。但是在这件事上他没有别的选择，若是能够让格兰芬多的子民远离战火，这一切都是值得的。</p><p>哈利退回到马车内，将遮帘重新拉上，现在四周又变得昏暗起来。他举起手臂，想如同往常那样在指尖升腾起火焰，但下一秒又回想起赫敏的告诫，最后不得不在沉默中收回了手臂。</p><p>他能够使用魔法这件事一直是一个秘密，除了家人以及亲近的朋友外没人知道，毕竟这在格兰芬多也算得上是异类的程度了。罗恩曾说过他在邓布利多那里听到的，或许正是因为这个他独有的异能，所以特里劳尼才能做出那样的预言，导致里德尔非找到他不可。</p><p>他不能被里德尔找到，谁知道那位暴君会如何利用他的异能呢？</p><p>哈利回想起幼年时的某个午后，当他徒手变出一束百合花并将它们献给自己的母亲莉莉夫人时，她笑着伸手抚在自己头顶杂乱的黑发上。她告诉哈利，这些异能是上天送给他的礼物，哈利自己也一直这么认为的，但现在他不那么确定了。</p><p>哈利摇了摇头，将那些不甚紧要的想法抛向脑后，他想，现在需要他担心的事情只有一个，那就是如何同他未来的丈夫和平相处。</p><p>方才罗恩告诉他，传言那位斯莱特林的继承人不仅长相丑陋还刻薄恶毒，他嘴里满是恶龙般的獠牙，听说发怒时甚至还会喷出烈焰和毒液，整个斯莱特林城的人都如同惧怕恶魔一般惧怕他。</p><p>他可从没见过这样的Alpha，他十几年的人生中认识的Alpha几乎都像他父亲波特伯爵那般温柔而强大——他的教父小天狼星，自哈利有记忆时就成天陪伴在左右，他对哈利已经可以称得上是娇惯的地步了，但又像对待一名战士一样训练哈利。还有他的朋友赫敏·格兰杰，格兰芬多城年轻一代中最优秀的骑士，即使她有时过于严厉，但哈利仍旧知道她有着最善良的心肠。</p><p>所以，如果罗恩说的是真的，那么他无法想象那会是怎样的一个Alpha，这位德拉科·马尔福简直要比王都的那位暴君还要恐怖了。</p><p>哈利皱了皱鼻子，闭上眼睛前默默在心里反复演练灭火咒语，希望这在对方喷射火焰的时候能够派得上用场。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科脸色异常难看地站在城墙外的垒塔上，他身后站着一队穿着银制铠甲的骑士，为首的是斯莱特林骑士团团长布雷斯·扎比尼，他们奉令要确保马尔福少主能够顺利地迎接格兰芬多的子爵，而不是在半路逃走。</p><p>有风裹挟着丝丝凉意吹来，德拉科身上用银色丝线绣着徽记的墨绿色斗篷被吹得翻飞，一名的Beta仆从小心翼翼地走上前，瞟了瞟德拉科阴沉的脸色，最后犹豫再三还是强迫自己开了口：“少爷，格兰芬多的队伍已经快行至城下了。”</p><p>德拉科没有回答，他目光轻蔑地看着城郊处行近的一列长长的队伍，队首那支刺眼的红色旗帜上一只傲然的金色雄狮迎风而立，那是波特家族的徽记。</p><p>见他没有反应，那仆从不得不再次开口：“少爷，亲王吩咐过，要您亲自接子爵大人入城……”</p><p>德拉科不屑地嗤笑了一声：“子爵大人？只不过是一个母亲来自Beta家庭的南方Omega……”</p><p>眼看着波兰分多的亲卫队已经行至塔下，那Beta已经急出了一头的汗，他不得不转头向一旁的扎比尼团长求助。</p><p>布雷斯无奈地摇了摇头，他示意那仆从退后，然后自己走上前来拍了拍德拉科的肩膀：“何必这么大火气，既然你已经答应了亲王陛下这门婚事，那就该顺顺利利地撑到婚礼结束。”</p><p>德拉科居高临下地看着停在垒塔下方的那辆马车，开口时语气里充满了鄙夷：“我答应了这门婚事，可没承诺过会善待这个混血Omega。”</p><p>布雷斯顺着他的视线向下望，皱着眉提醒：“你可别轻易惹他，他教父是你那个凶神恶煞的舅舅。”</p><p>德拉科看向马车边那个骑在马上的高大男人冷哼着说道：“布莱克家的叛徒。”</p><p>他视线转向马车另一侧的那名女性Alpha骑士，脸色又阴沉了几分：“格兰芬多到处都是流着Beta肮脏血液的混血种。”</p><p>德拉科不知道父亲为何会匆忙地定下他的婚事，逼他娶一个身体里流着四分之一Beta血液的Omega。斯莱特林向来崇尚纯血，马尔福家族也从未同混血结亲，所以当他得知自己必须要同一位混血Omega结婚时，他甚至砸毁了房间内的所有东西。</p><p>当然这些反抗在他父亲眼里无关痛痒，他甚至没有给出一个非这么做不可的理由，他把德拉科软禁了半个多月，几个小时前才放他出来。德拉科此时站在这里，身后是将他视作犯人一般的亲王骑士团，他已经别无选择了。</p><p>他正在心底盘算着是否可以从这个Omega身上入手，让他能够知难而退，就见那个格兰芬多女Alpha跳下马，走到马车边将车门拉开，她冲德拉科的方向瞥了一眼，然后转头对车里的人说着什么。</p><p>几秒钟后，那里伸出一只白皙的手，即使在这个距离之下，德拉科也仍然能够清晰地看到那些圆润的指尖。</p><p>下一秒，那只手搭在了女Alpha的肩膀上，然后一个黑发少年踏着马车的木质阶梯走了出来。</p><p>或许是神明伊欧斯在上，要惩罚刚刚德拉科的大言不惭一般，冥冥之中在那个黑发少年抬头望向他这边的瞬间，这位曙光女神毫不吝啬地再次赠予了她曾经送给人类的最宝贵的礼物，在他们头顶上方升腾起薄纱帷帐一般的绿色极光。</p><p>一丝夏日暖阳般的气息飘了过来，让德拉科霎时间僵硬在那里，顷刻，周围的一切仿佛都褪去了颜色，全世界只剩下那双眼睛，将德拉科钉在原地。恍惚间他想着，大概再也没有比那片绿色更加美丽的东西了，那双望向他的眼睛仿佛被极光蒙上了一层薄雾，时远时近让他看不真切，这让德拉科急切地想要探清那里的虚实。</p><p>德拉科脸色苍白地后退了一步，被自己刚刚的想法吓了一跳。一旁的布雷斯疑惑地看向他，德拉科躲闪着投过来的目光，他仿佛是劫后余生般地喘息着，搞不清楚刚刚发生了什么，所以当他走下塔楼的石阶，来到格兰芬多亲卫队前时都没有意识到自己隆隆作响的心跳声。</p><p>他停在黑发少年的对面，刚刚那些虚化的光影终于回归到了清晰的线条，他看清了那人的睫毛、嘴唇以及眼中盛满的碧绿色水光。</p><p>哈利被突如其来的状况弄的发愣，他双脚刚刚踏上这片土地，就感受到一股陌生的信息素迎面扑来，那不同于别人身上的味道，周围至少有几十个Alpha，但是哈利独独捕捉到了那股夹杂着冰雪的凉意，他被那气息撞了个满怀差点昏倒，勉强靠着扶在赫敏肩膀上的手才没有歪倒在一旁。</p><p>一阵晕眩过后待他能够再次看清东西时，刚刚站在塔楼之上的金发少年已经来到了他的面前。哈利不着痕迹地平稳下自己的呼吸，没敢再去看那人，因为他能感受到自己脸颊莫名升腾起的热度和积聚在眼里的泪水。</p><p>一旁发觉异样的赫敏想要询问他的状况，哈利轻轻收紧了她肩膀上的手指表示自己没事。</p><p>赫敏这才松了口气，她向面前的斯莱特林人微微颔首，清了清嗓子然后高声说道：“吾乃格兰芬多城亲卫队队长赫敏·格兰杰，此行护送格兰芬多詹姆·波特伯爵之子哈利·波特子爵安全到达斯莱特林。”</p><p>她说罢，便望向对面为首的那位金发Alpha，想必这位就是斯莱特林的继承人，她皱着眉等待对方予以回礼，但那人却皱着眉望着身旁的哈利出神，这显然不合规矩。</p><p>哈利刻意躲过对面投来的视线，朝那个金发少年身后赶来的一队骑士望去，他一早听说过那位可怖的继承人将亲自到城外迎接，但一番寻视后哈利并没有没在人群中找到任何一个长着恶龙獠牙的Alpha。</p><p>一时之间两队人马陷入莫名的沉默，快步赶上来的布雷斯不得不连忙回礼，然后开口：“波特子爵远道而来，斯莱特林城卢修斯·马尔福亲王之子德拉科·马尔福少主已恭候多时。”</p><p>说着他借着身形的遮掩悄悄推了推德拉科，德拉科被推着向前迈了一小步，这才回过神来，他还微微喘息着，额头已经渗出一层细汗，有些抗拒地撇过头。</p><p>他不去理睬布雷斯的催促，只是强迫自己将目光从那双绿眼睛上移开，再没有其他动作。</p><p> </p><p>那就是德拉科·马尔福？</p><p>哈利震惊地看着眼前的这个金发Alpha——他终于有理由光明正大地盯着他看了——透对方好看的嘴唇哈利可以确定那里面并没有长着恶龙的獠牙，他也不像罗恩说的那样丑陋不堪，甚至可以用漂亮来形容了，那些金色的发丝和睫毛居然在极光之下闪闪发光。</p><p>哈利从没见过这么好看的Alpha。</p><p>一旁的赫敏轻咳一声作为提醒，哈利这才从震惊之中缓过神来，他稍稍松了口气，然后照着着出发前母亲教给他的那样，将扶在赫敏肩上的那只手抬起，缓缓伸到了这位未婚夫的面前，他需要对方抬手让自己将手掌搭在小臂上，这才算完整地完成了这次初见的礼仪。</p><p>德拉科看向伸过来的那只手，这次他可以更加清晰地看见那些圆圆的指甲了，即使那上面蒙了一层浅绿色的光晕，他也能够猜想出那些甲肉泛着健康的粉红色。</p><p>下一秒他皱了皱眉，德拉科可以清楚地嗅到那里沾染着另一个Alpha的气味，他回想起方才那些手指还搭在那个混血女Alpha的肩上。</p><p>德拉科厌恶地撇着嘴角，在所有人的注视之下，满脸鄙夷地后退了一步。</p><p>另一旁的小天狼星几乎是在同时拔出了腰间的佩剑，那冰冷的剑尖精准地抵在了德拉科的颈间，那些穿着银色盔甲的斯莱特林骑士们也在下一秒抽出佩剑包围在他们四周。</p><p>哈利默默收回手臂，他并没有觉得气愤，想必这位斯莱特林的继承人也同他一样，对这门婚事不甚满意，但这并不是他如此无礼的理由。</p><p>哈利抬步走上前，伸手压下了小天狼星手中的剑，他冲他的教父摇了摇了头，然后不卑不亢地转过身来，他面色沉静，没有被眼前的阵仗吓到流泪或者发抖。</p><p>他对为首的那位斯莱特林骑士团团长说道：“我想我们应该先去见马尔福亲王以及王妃。”</p><p>扎比尼抬手挥了挥，那些骑士们见状边将手中的佩剑收回剑鞘。他冲哈利行了一礼，侧着身后退一步，身后的骑士们也分立两侧让出了一条路。</p><p>哈利微微松了口气，抬步朝城门的方向走去，同那位金发Alpha擦身而过的时候刻意地不去理会从他身上散发出来的丝丝凉意。</p><p>他未来的丈夫既不丑陋，也没有长着恶龙的獠牙，但哈利可以肯定的是他确实惹人讨厌。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利坚持没有回到马车上，这大概是从波特伯爵那继承来的一部分固执在作祟，他从侍从手中接过缰绳，灵巧地翻身上马，没有把未婚夫投来的讶异目光放在眼里。他整理好因为动作而有些凌乱的斗篷，然后冲那个斯莱特林骑士团团长点头，示意可以出发，全程都强迫自己没有向另一旁的金发少年瞥去一眼。</p><p>布雷斯骑着马走前最前面，选择了一条较为隐蔽的小路，他可不认为这位亲王继承人的未婚夫在完婚之前就被全城百姓窥见真容是件好事。不过好在为了行程的隐蔽性，格兰芬多亲卫队本就打算在斯莱特林城西侧的角门进入，那里即使是在极昼的季节也很难被阳光直射，所以少有人居住。</p><p>除了两位即将步入婚姻的年轻人都有些面色不善，这一路上他们都还算顺利，小天狼星同斯莱特林的卫兵们也并没有再次拔剑相向，即使他们仍旧为此做好了准备。</p><p>一旁的赫敏稍稍松了口气，她得以在前行的间隙回头张望落后于他们稍远些的马车，车窗的遮帘被掀起了一角，罗恩不知所措的脸出现在了那里，他之前在哈利的咒语之下一直昏睡着，直到外面发生争执才被吵醒，此时显然对所处的状况有些慌张。</p><p>赫敏皱着眉对他摇了摇头，示意他安稳些，最后罗恩不得不苍白着脸缩回马车内。</p><p>哈利脸色也同样苍白，这倒不是因为惊慌失措或者骑行——他在小天狼星多年教导之下可不同于其他贵族Omega那般娇弱，身为格兰芬多最好的骑手，他能在奔驰的马上射中几十英尺外的野兔，才不会因为几分钟的骑行而面露怯意——他苍白的面庞大多因为这里的天气，这应该算是斯莱特林城的仲夏了，但气温几乎同格兰芬多的冬季相差无几。</p><p>他出发时格兰芬多还是酷暑，所以哈利在马尔福庄园送来的衣物中随便选了件薄衫外衣穿上就登上了马车，即使在之后的行进中气候逐渐转凉，他也只是多加了一件斗篷而已，毕竟在马车里他可以悄悄用咒语取暖。</p><p>他本就不大喜欢冬季，每当格兰芬多开始飘雪，哈利总要尽可能多地穿上厚重的冬装，罗恩则会嘲笑他是一个可以行走的肉球，他无力反驳，因为即使保暖咒语是他最熟练的魔法，哈利仍旧畏惧寒冷。</p><p>所以此时在未曾预料到的寒冷中，哈利握紧手中的缰绳固执地掩饰着自己的冷颤，这有些艰难，因为在他对抗斯莱特林特有的寒冷气候的同时，还要注意时不时飘过来的另一丝凉意——他未婚夫信息素的味道，冰冷刺骨，仿佛要将他每一寸皮肤都结上一层薄冰，每一次那气息隔着众人扑向他的时候，哈利都止不住地颤抖，那太过恼人。</p><p>他稍稍抽动了下手指，最后还是决定不去冒险在众人面前偷偷使用魔法。</p><p>相隔几米远的德拉科也没有多好过，他华丽的长袍最顶的几颗纽扣已经被解开了，额头上细密的汗珠即使迎着凌冽的寒风也未曾消散，他止不住地朝格兰芬多那位子爵瞟去，确定他那该死的信息素就是罪魁祸首。那夏日暖阳的气息，简直要比德拉科过往生命中遇到的最炎热的夏季还要让人鼓噪，他暗暗腹诽了几句，继而松开握着缰绳的一只手再次解开了一颗扣子。</p><p>好在布雷斯选择的小路距离庄园并不远，在穿过一片针叶林后行进到庄园门外时，他们两人的相互折磨暂时告一段落。</p><p>赫敏跳下马背，低声派遣了一名副手指挥格兰芬多的队伍在庄园外停下，她同小天狼星对视了一眼，默契地点了点头。</p><p>哈利站在那里轻柔地梳理了一会儿马儿的鬃毛笑着冲那个小家伙嘀咕了几句后，才不舍地将缰绳交出去，这位格兰芬多最出色的骑手，已经有一段时间没有上过马背了，这要得益于赫敏的谨慎小心。</p><p>一旁的的德拉科将这一切都看在眼里，他皱了皱眉，斯莱特林的Omega可从来不会骑马，更不会同这些牲口说话并称呼它们为可爱的小伙子。</p><p>“南方来的乡巴佬。”德拉科面色不善地讽刺了一句，布雷斯连忙大声咳嗽了起来，好在站得稍远些的小天狼星没有听到。</p><p>哈利皱着眉望向德拉科，他不知道这位继承人为什么对自己抱有如此大的敌意，既然他如此不情不愿，那为何又会应下这门婚事？</p><p>在那双绿色的眼眸望过来的瞬间，德拉科迅速地将视线瞥开，但还是晚了一步，他觉得自己大概看到了对方被冻得通红的鼻尖和颤抖的睫毛。他暗地里咬紧牙关，下颌的曲线因此紧绷出棱角，在布雷斯发现异常之前，头也不回地迈进了庄园的大门。</p><p>格兰芬多的亲卫队和斯莱特林的骑士团一同留在了门外，赫敏和小天狼星跟在哈利身后走进庄园。</p><p>马尔福庄园比波特庄园大得多，也华丽得多，到处都是精心修剪的绿植和绿荫围成的长廊，哈利此前刻意维持的一份沉稳在这里稍稍露出了些破绽，他确信自己看到了看到了一只在月光下闪着光亮的白色孔雀。他不可思议地看向赫敏，放慢脚步同前方带路的布雷斯拉开一段距离。</p><p>“真该让罗恩看看这个。”他开口时语气里充满了对未来生活的担忧。</p><p>赫敏昂着头目不斜视地望向前方没有说话，但是哈利能从她的表情中读懂，她也对这种毫无意义的奢华嗤之以鼻。</p><p>小天狼星显然不是第一次来这里，他没有将注意力放在华丽的庭院上，而是警惕地把手搭在腰间的剑柄，仿佛随时都会有人冲出来同他们决斗。</p><p>他们步行了几分钟，在一次右转后，一栋城堡出现在不远处，赫敏在下一秒向哈利投来悲悯的目光，哈利知道那代表着什么，看来他以后的早餐真的要使用十副刀叉了。</p><p>那城堡即使是对一位亲王来说，也依旧过于奢华了，那里面至少有上百个房间。这不同于格兰芬多，波特家族当然也有城堡，但早在一个世纪之前就被家族的祖辈贡献出来用作无家可归之人的庇护场所，直到现在那里几乎成为了底层Beta们赖以生存的家。哈利幼时总会同罗恩还有赫敏一起去那里玩耍，他们在那里结识了无数的玩伴。</p><p>哈利咬了咬嘴唇，他有些怀念格兰芬多了。</p><p>他们在城堡的门前停下，走在最前面的德拉科头也不回地推门而入，小天狼星不屑地说了句“没教养的臭小子”，布雷斯不得不冲他们抱歉地行礼。</p><p>他们在那里稍稍耽搁了几分钟，把守在门外的卫兵要求来人卸下身上的武器，赫敏表示理解，她将身上唯一的一柄佩剑取下交给他们，麻烦出在小天狼星身上，他同意将佩剑交出，但执意要留下一把匕首。</p><p>“领主大人，带着武器面见亲王，这确实不合规矩。”布雷斯开口时虽然面带谦逊，但话中的语气显然在告诉他们，在这件事上毫无转圜的余地。</p><p>小天狼星轻哼了一声：“好像从刚刚开始你们就多合规矩似的。”</p><p>他显然还对马尔福家继承人的无礼耿耿于怀。</p><p>他们僵持不下，哈利不得不站出来，他扯了扯教父的袖子，露出像以往每一次提出无理请求时才有的那种表情。</p><p>小天狼星叹了口气，这代表他妥协了，但在交出匕首之前他还是不放心地向布雷斯问道：“贝拉特里克斯在庄园内吗？”</p><p>布雷斯向他颔首：“贝拉大人此时仍在王都，侍奉在里德尔主君身侧。”</p><p>小天狼星点了点头，这才将手中的匕首教给对面的卫兵。</p><p>贝拉特里克斯？</p><p>哈利皱了皱眉，他从没在教父的口中听到过这个名字，也不知道小天狼星为什么如此防备此人，他带着询问望向赫敏，赫敏也满脸疑惑地冲他摇了摇头。</p><p>他没太多机会去思考这个问题，在小天狼星交出匕首之后，城堡的大门再一次被门口的守卫打开。</p><p>他们刚迈进门，就有仆从走上前来行礼，哈利迟疑了片刻，最后在对方的示意下抬手将斗篷脱下递给了那个Beta，他内里只穿了件银纹墨绿色的高领过膝长衫，一整排银制蛇形搭扣一直扣到领口，那些硬挺的布料在他腰腹处收束将他整个身形都勾勒的极为熨帖，宽大的袖子在手腕处收紧用银色丝线编织而成的束带系了个花结，身下白色的灯笼长裤裤腿收在墨绿色的马靴内。</p><p>哈利能从门侧光滑的大理石面看到自己的倒影，他心里暗自后悔当初随手选了这件过于……过于……的衣服——抱歉他没办法找到一个合适的形容词——但现在为时已晚，所以当他红着脸跟着仆从向内殿走去的时候已经顾不得去关注城堡里那些镶着金边的华丽装饰了。</p><p>随着一声通报，内殿的象牙白大门被从内侧被拉开，从门外望过去，红色地毯尽头的白色大理石阶之上，马尔福亲王正端坐于镶满宝石的王座里，他左手边略矮一些的后座中是一位雍容华贵的夫人，想必那就是传闻中的纳西莎王妃，此时德拉科正立于她身侧偏后的位置，他颈间的搭扣已经重新系好，在看见哈利的瞬间眉头紧皱转过头去，脸上冷漠的表情同他的父亲如出一辙。</p><p>三人行至殿中停下，哈利右手抚在胸前低头向王座方向行礼，身后的赫敏摘下了头盔单膝跪地，小天狼星则只是冲纳西莎点了点头后，便将目光瞥向别处。</p><p>马尔福亲王显然也没有指望他能有多恭敬，只是冷着脸挥了挥手示意他们不必多礼。</p><p>一旁的纳西莎王妃笑着冲哈利招手，轻声地唤着他：“好孩子，到我这来。”</p><p>她笑容轻柔，是这冰冷大殿中唯一能够让哈利感受到温暖的东西。</p><p>他离开格兰芬多已经半月有余，每当队伍在路边修整升起篝火或是夜深人静只有窗外的马蹄声陪伴时，哈利才能放纵自己去思念格兰芬多温暖的阳光、和煦的微风、小马海德薇还有他的父亲和母亲。</p><p>所以当眼前这位夫人对他露出母亲般温柔的笑容时，哈利不禁有些鼻头发酸。</p><p>他悄悄压下翻涌的情绪，吸了吸鼻子抬脚向纳西莎夫人走去，在她身边停下时哈利犹豫了一下，最后还是让自己像在格兰芬多时对母亲那样，乖顺地跪坐在这位温柔的夫人腿边。</p><p>哈利抬起头望向她，纳西莎夫人脸色苍白，耳边一缕白发被挽在脑后，身上披着件鹿皮斗篷，她身边围绕着一股好闻的水仙花气味，那味道让哈利莫名地觉得安心。</p><p>纳西莎夫人笑着抬手将哈利杂乱的黑发掖到耳后，温柔地询问他一路上是否辛苦。哈利先是道谢，然后告诉她一切都好。</p><p>德拉科站在母亲身后，他脸上的表情从方才见到哈利之后就不太自然，胸口的鼓噪一下下撞击在喉咙处让他觉得窒息，他想再次解开衣领处的扣子，又回忆起方才父亲的训斥，只好作罢。</p><p>他假装盯着母亲宝座靠背上镶嵌的一颗绿宝石上反射出的光点研究，借此机会瞥了几眼跪坐在那里的格兰芬多子爵，没了那层朦胧的绿光，他现在终于可以将这个黑发少年看得更加真切了。</p><p>从这个角度俯视过去，他比方才看上去稚嫩一些，皮肤更加白皙，面部的线条也更柔和，他身上的那件绿色长衫把那双祖母绿的眼睛衬得耀眼无比，回答纳西莎夫人问题的时候嘴角边还缀着他未曾见过的笑意。</p><p>德拉科皱了皱眉，这位格兰芬多的子爵方才在马背上还一副趾高气昂的样子，现在在母亲面前却像是只温顺的羊羔，他不得不轻咬舌尖提醒自己不能被这些假象所迷惑，看来这个流着Beta血液的Omega善于装腔作势。</p><p>那股冰冷的信息素又冲了过来，哈利不禁打了个冷颤，他小心地移动视线向王妃身后的金发少年瞥了一眼，但只看得到对方冷漠的侧脸。</p><p>纳西莎夫人察觉异样，她俯身握住了哈利放在膝盖上的双手，这才发现他指尖冰冷，她连忙脱下自己的鹿皮斗篷给哈利披上，又起身将他扶起，把那团毛茸茸的围领在他颈间掖好。</p><p>哈利眨着眼睛，半张脸都藏进了那些松软的绒毛之中，纳西莎夫人被他的样子逗得笑出了声，怜爱地抬手再次帮他理顺翘起的一缕黑发后，才开口吩咐一旁的Beta仆人，让他带哈利去已经准备好的房间休息。</p><p>“将房里的炉火生得再旺些，”她叮嘱完之后，又转向哈利，伸手将斗篷系紧，“距离婚礼还有些时间，你需要休息，好孩子。”</p><p>“恐怕不能如您所愿了夫人！”大殿的门再次被推开，邓布利多快步走了进来，身后跟着一个穿着格兰芬多信使装束的Beta。他身为主教，原本早于哈利几日出发到达斯莱特林准备婚礼事宜，刚刚格兰芬多的信使奉命找到他并亲手将信交到了他手上。</p><p>马尔福亲王站起身，微眯着眼睛问道：“发生了什么事。”</p><p>邓布利多将手中已经拆封了的信递到他手中：“就在哈利离开的三天后，里德尔率兵到达了格兰芬多。”</p><p>“什么？”哈利顾不得其他，转身冲下石阶来到邓布利多面前，一旁的赫敏和小天狼星也快步走过来，“我父亲母亲……”</p><p>“他们都没事，”邓布利多摆了摆手，示意他们放心，“里德尔得知你已经出发，没有多逗留就朝斯莱特林这边进发了，你父亲的信使快马加鞭走了另一条隐蔽的近路刚刚抵达，不过最多也只会比里德尔快上几个小时而已。”</p><p>卢修斯快速扫了一眼信上的内容，然后走到一旁的烛火边，借着火苗将那张羊皮纸点燃，待它们完全燃烧殆尽，才转过身来神情冰冷地开口问道：“里德尔带了多少人马？”</p><p>那名信使躬身回答道：“不足一千人。”</p><p>卢修斯思索了一番，又转向邓布利多：“一千人马……主教大人认为呢？”</p><p>邓布利多犹豫了片刻。</p><p>如果他们一开始的计划顺利，里德尔即使发现了哈利的存在，那也是在婚礼结束之后，他当然不会为了一个已经被标记的Omega冒险同马尔福对峙。邓布利多明白马尔福的意思，里德尔不会冒然开战，不然他也不会只带着不到一千人的兵力前来，但现在情况不同了，消息走漏得比他们预计的要快，如果他见到了还没有被标记的哈利……</p><p>“现在举行婚礼恐怕已经来不及了，如果被里德尔逮住机会，即使只带了不足一千人马，他也一定会想尽办法夺走哈利。”</p><p>“我不会让那样的事情发生的！”一旁的小天狼星开口说道。</p><p>邓布利多摇了摇头：“我们现在还不能冒险，我想亲王大人相当清楚他当初为了登上王位手上沾了多少鲜血。”</p><p>卢修斯沉默着将视线移向别处。</p><p>邓布利多看向哈利：“所以如果让他见到哈利，一个能够帮他巩固王位并且还没有被标记的Omega，我们都无法想象他能做出什么事来。”</p><p>一旁的小天狼星习惯性地想要握住腰间的佩剑，伸手抓了个空才想起已经将它交给了门外的守卫，他皱着眉低声诅咒了一句后再次开口：“我们可以现在就带着哈利离开去我的领地。”</p><p>“西里斯，你忘了这门婚事的初衷，”邓布利多嘴里叫着小天狼星的名字，但是开口时却直直地看着哈利的眼睛，“马尔福亲王和詹姆都极力地在避免战争，现在还不到同里德尔直接对抗的时候。”</p><p>哈利只觉得心口发紧，他无法想象如果战争一旦爆发这个国家会是怎样的惨状，但他上过历史课，知道它会带来死亡以及其他更糟糕的东西，那是绝对不可以发生的事。</p><p>他紧攥着拳头，开口时声音还带着些颤抖，但前所未有地义无反顾：“或许让我跟他走，让里德尔把我带走，至少可以避免战争。”</p><p>“哈利……”赫敏抬手紧紧攥住他的手臂，显然她不会同意这个做法。</p><p>一旁的马尔福亲王冷冷地开口：“马尔福家族还没软弱到会让别人从斯莱特林城随便就带走一个人。”</p><p>邓布利多摇了摇头，意味深长地对哈利说道：“别忘了哈利，别忘了你的……让里德尔把你带走的结果并没有好过直接发动战争。”</p><p>赫敏若有所思了片刻，她看了看身边的哈利，又望向对面的邓布利多：“大人，您有办法是吗？”</p><p>邓布利多收回目光，他握紧手中的权杖：“现在能够让里德尔暂时放弃的办法只有一个。”</p><p>大殿内的人几乎都屏住了呼吸，邓布利多停顿了一下然后望向站在不远处的德拉科。</p><p>他再次开口时声音依旧沉稳而平静，哈利甚至能听见大殿尽头传来的回音。</p><p>“德拉科必须现在就标记哈利。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利站在卧室的窗边，方才王妃披在他身上的那件鹿皮斗篷被脱下来放在一侧，壁炉中被新添了橡木，整间屋子都泛着暖意。他怔怔地望向窗外，可以越过整座城池看见远处高耸的山峰，星辰点缀在山尖之上，方才的极光已经消散，独留一丝光晕将那里的雪染成淡绿的颜色。</p><p>他离开大殿前，那里的争吵还没有停息，愤怒的Alpha们尽管克制，但信息素依旧不受控制地四溢。当哈利开始承受不住有些晕眩的时候，纳西莎夫人扶住了他的手臂，将他送到了房间内。</p><p>“Alpha们总是这样对吗？”她笑着说，“即使我丈夫和儿子都是Alpha，但是悄悄告诉你，有时候我也会想要远离他们一会儿。”</p><p>哈利被她的表情逗笑，暂时忘记了方才因为信息素造成的不适。纳西莎夫人体贴地安慰了他一会，然后在哈利的额头上留下一吻便离开了。</p><p>即使哈利非常喜欢这位温柔的王妃，但依旧因为暂时的独处而感到万分感谢。</p><p>窗边透进丝丝凉意，他收回远眺的视线，缓缓吐出一口气，尽管还在极力克制，但他仍旧能感觉到自己的手指在止不住地颤抖。哈利低下头，看着手中握着的一把匕首，那是方才在大殿时邓布利多偷偷递给他的。</p><p>——“但愿你无需用到它。”</p><p>身后传来房门推开的声音，他惊惶地转过身，将双手背于身后。</p><p>德拉科脸上还余怒未消，走进房门的时候脚步有些僵硬，仆从小心地在他身后将门关上。</p><p>他瞥了一眼站在窗边的Omega，然后迅速转开视线环顾着整个屋子。这间卧房位于城堡的西南角，本是准备给他们两人新婚后使用的，墙壁上装点着鎏金的挂饰以及古董名画，整整一排的烛台都是由纯金打造，底座上镶嵌着宝石和珍珠，现在它们反射着烛火温柔的微光，将整间屋子熏染成一种暧昧的暖色，壁炉里燃烧的木柴嘎吱作响。</p><p>德拉科抬手抚上了颈间的搭扣，他微微喘息着，被周围升腾起的热气折磨得苦恼不堪。</p><p>一时之间他们谁都没有说话，哈利依旧站在那里，身后是紧攥在手里的匕首，他试图让自己冷静下来，微微张开嘴想要吸入更多空气，但适得其反，对面那个金发Alpha冰冷的信息素趁机钻了进来，在他唇齿之间打着转，最后涌向了喉咙，哈利猝不及防地被呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来，整片胸口仿佛都被风雪冻结了一般。</p><p>等他再次抬起头时，那个金发Alpha正皱着眉望向他。</p><p>“抱……抱歉……”哈利抬起空着的那只手捂住一片冰冷的胸口，开口小声地说道，“为这所有的一切，抱歉把你卷进这件事来。”</p><p>他回想起方才大殿里马尔福父子之间的争吵，才知晓对方是被强迫应下这门婚事的，这让哈利感觉到愧疚和无地自容。为了拯救格兰芬多城，他愿意牺牲自己，但这并不意味着要强拉着另一个无辜的人还要对方满心欢喜地接受，这个金发Alpha当然有充足的理由来表达不满，他理解对方先前的无礼并请求他的原谅。</p><p>对面的Omega因为方才的咳嗽而双颊泛红，眼里还缀着雾气，德拉科尴尬地轻咳了一声，他强迫自己转开视线，盯着从床顶垂下薄纱帷幔上的刺绣没有开口。</p><p>他不屑于接受一个混血Omega的道歉，即使德拉科知道现在的状况并非对方造成的。</p><p>他方才从父亲的口中得知，马尔福家族也已经被笼罩于里德尔的阴霾之下，若其他三城陷落，里德尔将魔爪伸向斯莱特林也只是时间早晚的问题，同格兰芬多联姻是家族最后的出路。如果是往常，德拉科当然会欣然同意，他自幼就被教育要将马尔福家族的荣耀视作生命，但是——他将视线又转向了窗边的那个人——但是对方偏偏是个流着Beta血液的混血Omega。</p><p>“所以，”德拉科开口时尽可能让语气更加冷漠一点，傲慢地上下打量着站在窗边的人，“你就是特里劳尼预言中的那个Omega？”</p><p>对方的视线像是寒风一样让哈利打了个冷颤，他握紧拳头，点了点头。</p><p>德拉科撇着嘴轻哼了一声：“我想如果不是你的话，对你我而言都再好不过了，不是吗？”</p><p>“不是的。”哈利几乎是脱口而出，下一秒自己都被吓了一跳，他连忙咬住嘴唇，将目光移向别处。</p><p>德拉科皱了皱眉。</p><p>哈利觉得自己的手指已经不那么颤抖了，他犹豫了一下，开口说道：“我是说……我很庆幸这件事是发生在我身上——这并不意味着我在为这件事感到开心——但是，如果换做其他人，换成格兰芬多或者其他城池的百姓，或许在他还不知道发生了什么事情的时候就已经被里德尔掳走了。正因为是我，我父亲是格兰芬多的伯爵，他有能力在悲剧发生之前将我送到斯莱特林，这样……这样至少……至少可以避免其他人不必要的痛苦……所以，如果非得有人承受这一切，那么我就是最好的选择……”</p><p>德拉科望向他，脸上冷漠的表情出现了一丝裂痕，他稍稍抬高下颌，借此掩饰自己没能控制住的困惑：“你把自己当成救世主了？还是说你们格兰芬多的人都这么愚蠢？”</p><p>哈利的脸颊鼓胀着变得更加红，他有些被惹恼了，开口时语气不似方才那般温和：“这不是愚蠢马尔福，这……这是正确的事！”</p><p>德拉科不屑一顾地站在那，哈利看向他映着烛光的瞳孔，最后又强迫自己瞥向别处，他性格中那一丝倔强劲儿此时再次冒头：“我知道这对你来说有些为难，所以，如果……如果你不想标记我的话，我想我会理解的，我可以……我可以请别的Alpha帮忙。”</p><p>德拉科只觉得他单纯到可笑至极，他没有急着向这个幼稚的Omega解释方才争吵的结果，而是为了满足自己的嘲讽欲嗤笑了一声：“你还没有搞清楚状况是吗，波特，之所以邓布利多那个老疯子选择了我，是因为如果除我之外的Alpha标记了你，里德尔会毫不犹豫地下令杀了那个人。”</p><p>哈利的脸瞬间变得苍白，现在连周围那些泛着暖色的光晕都没办法让他感觉到温暖，心中那股倔强的火苗被Omega特有的共情浪潮扑灭，他没有考虑到会是这种状况，因为根本不该有人为了这种事情丢掉性命，他原本只是单纯的以为只要牺牲自己就能够平息这场祸乱，而现在，他才意识到这居然会伤及到无辜之人。</p><p>这并不是他一厢情愿就能解决的事情了，况且——他抬起头望向对面的Alpha——况且他不能也不想强迫这个Alpha来标记他，一旦标记他们就必须终身相伴，他当然还记得方才在大殿之上提到标记，这个Alpha露出何等鄙夷的神色。他可以为了自己的子民忍受这一切，但没有资格要这样要求另一个人。</p><p>他的前路是一片断崖，身后又退无可退。</p><p>哈利支撑不住般地趔趄了一下，手中的匕首撞击在身后的理石窗沿发出声响，手柄上的雕刻的花纹磕在掌心的软肉上。</p><p>他收回手臂，低头看向握在手中的匕首出神，刀尖闪着寒光，在向他提示着什么。</p><p>或许，并不需要任何一个Alpha，他只要做到不被里德尔标记，这样至少能摆脱被他控制的命运。</p><p>“你要做什么？”德拉科看着Omega从身后掏出了一把匕首，他微眯着眼睛问道。</p><p>哈利抬头望向他，感觉到自己的手指再一次不受控制地颤抖起来：“我不会要求你标记我，我可以自己想办法，我想……我大概……可以切掉我的腺体，这样里德尔就没办法标记我了。”</p><p>德拉科愣在那里，他看得出来对方的恐惧——那些积聚在眼中的泪水和不断颤动的手指说明了这一切——他震惊于这个Omega会做出这样的决定，他当然听说过失去腺体的Omega会迎接多么悲惨的结局，没有一个Omega能在被切除腺体之后撑过第一个发情期，不是被痛苦折磨致死就是选择自尽而亡，死亡是他们唯一的终点，眼前这个Omega不可能不知道。</p><p>德拉科不明白，他明明可以选择逃走，既然他父亲是波特伯爵，当然可以帮助他躲到里德尔找不到的地方，就算这个暴君踏平整个大陆，他也可以装作和自己毫不相干然后躲在某处视而不见，又或者他可以选择屈服于里德尔，德拉科不知道邓布利多口中更糟糕的结果是什么，但这样至少这个Omega可以确保自己能够避免死亡不是吗？</p><p>但这位格兰芬多的子爵偏偏选择了最愚蠢的一条路，切除腺体？他还不如直接用匕首刺向自己的心脏。</p><p>不过好在事情还无需进行到那么血腥的地步，德拉科强压下心中的困惑与烦躁，他穿在内里的那件丝质薄衫从刚刚就已经被汗水打湿，粘腻地贴在胸口，所以当他开口时语气又恢复到一开始的傲慢。</p><p>“听着，我当然不会标记你，”他发现自己说这话时眼神控制不住地飘向对方的颈间，“这毋庸置疑。”</p><p>哈利望过来，一旁的烛火晃动了一下，让他睫毛的影子也跟着游弋。</p><p>德拉科再次轻咳了一声，他挪动脚步，将自己移向离壁炉稍远的位置。</p><p>“而且，显然你教父对我也并不是很满意，确切地说，他刚刚恨不得杀了我，尽管血缘上他算得上是我的舅舅。不过幸运的是，方才的争吵最终得到了一个好的结果，我们各退一步，我不用同一个混血Omega结合，你也无需做出如此自残的举动。”</p><p>他看见那双绿色眼眸再次明亮起来，整个房间的温度仿佛在这个瞬间又升高了些。</p><p>哈利走上前一步：“我们要怎么做？”</p><p>“我得给你一个临时标记，但在里德尔面前我们必须装作已经完成结合。”</p><p>“临时标记？”</p><p>德拉科露出了一个不耐烦的表情：“别告诉我你连这个都不懂。”</p><p>“我当然知道！”霎时间哈利脸上的粉色蔓延到了颈处，他躲闪着对面那个Alpha投过来的目光，有些犹豫地问道，“只是……只是这样可以骗过里德尔吗？”</p><p>“只要到时候你表现得足够像，不要被里德尔吓得腿软就将一切都和盘托出，能做到吗？”德拉科居高临下地问道，他并不认为这是个妥当的办法，要瞒过里德尔太过冒险，方才大殿中的每一个人都对此表示担忧，但既然不用去终身标记一个混血Omega，德拉科很愿意一试，即使其他人并不那么赞同，但标记这种事，主动权掌握在他自己手里，没人能强迫他，即使父亲将他们关进同一间屋子。</p><p>哈利眼神有些晃动，在德拉科挑衅般地挑了挑眉之后，他梗着脖子回答道：“我当然能做到。”</p><p>德拉科满意地点了点头。</p><p>窗外传来教堂的钟声，暂时打破两人之间略显诡异的气氛，他们一同朝外望去，可以看见远处，城里的人们开始向教堂外聚集，邓布利多正站在神坛上的白色薄纱幔帐下同马尔福亲王交谈，留给他们的时间不多了。</p><p>哈利转过头，满脸通红，他吸了吸鼻子开口想要说些什么，犹豫了半天最后又咬住了自己的嘴唇缄默不语。德拉科也不像方才那般游刃有余，他瞥向别处犹豫了几秒，最后又望向呆站在那的Omega。</p><p>“过来。”他冲哈利招了招手，声音里透着冷漠和厌烦，但手上的动作像极了方才纳西莎王妃那般。</p><p>哈利迟疑了一下，他这才意识到即将发生什么，临时标记，这个Alpha将会用尖牙刺入他的腺体，然后注入属于对方的信息素，他只是稍微想像一下就禁不住颤抖。</p><p>但没什么能够阻挡一个格兰芬多人，他深吸了一口气，尽管抬步走向那个Alpha的时候还因为一旁晃动的烛火而晕眩着。</p><p>德拉科看着停在他面前的Omega，对方低着头，但是从这个角度依旧能够看清他红得几乎滴血的耳尖以及脸颊处一小块皮肤，他颈后的腺体被遮盖在衣领之下，德拉科手指抽动着，他还从来没做过这种事，解开一个Omega的衣领之类的，他咬着舌尖几乎就要尝到铁锈般的血腥味，挣扎了许久，最终还是没能抬起手来。</p><p>德拉科只觉得呼进的空气让他的肺部如同被烈焰灼烧一般，他不得不用指甲戳刺着掌心，告诉自己这一切都是错觉，他还好好活着，所以他身体并没有变成焦炭。但德拉科依旧觉得怪异，他想要后退远离，因为对方是个混血Omega，但同时他又想要靠近，原因他不得而知。</p><p>所以他开口时语气既别扭又有些恼火：“你得解开你的扣子，露出你的……”</p><p>哈利肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，他抬起眼望向高出自己不少的Alpha，只能看见对方收紧的下颌，弥漫在周围的冰冷信息素让他想要逃离，但又将他钉在原地动弹不得，壁炉里的橡木依旧燃烧着，但哈利感受不到一丝暖意。</p><p>匕首掉落在柔软的地毯之中，他的双手在半空中停顿了一下，最后还是伸向了领口，此时那些纽扣变得狡猾起来，在他僵硬的手指之下调皮地滑来滑去，哈利废了好一番功夫才解开它们，他抬起头，这次没有看向Alpha的脸，而是盯着对方外衣上的绣纹，那里的织银丝线反射着壁炉里的微光，如同哈利方才见过的星辰那般闪烁着，他红着脸，将竖起的领口翻折。</p><p>Omega饱满的腺体整个暴露在他眼前，德拉科咬紧牙关，每吸进一口空气身体就如同被成百上千根针戳刺着，他忍不住用舌尖舔了一下自己的犬齿，感觉那里发痒，想要咬点什么东西才能够平静下来。</p><p>“要开始了。”德拉科脸上依旧是冷漠阴郁，但语气却像是被周围过高的温度融化了一般。</p><p>“……嗯。”哈利带着鼻音回应了一声。</p><p>“可能会有点疼。”</p><p>这次哈利没有答话，德拉科可以看见他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他俯过身去，鼻尖距离那块饱满柔软的鼓包只剩下一尺的距离，那里不断散发着灼热的气息，它们钻入德拉科的口鼻烘烤着那里的粘膜，他迟疑了一下又凑近了些，这下就连呼吸都变得困难，德拉科能感受到对方信息素的流动，温柔而又热烈，轻抚着又像是在鞭笞着他。</p><p>他觉得自己仿佛是在亲吻烈焰。</p><p>德拉科又出现了幻觉，周围的一切都虚化了，只剩下眼前这个Omega，他的轮廓被线条勾勒着，内里是翡翠般的碧色。德拉科不断告诫自己这只是信息素在作祟，又或许是对混血Omega的过敏反应也说不定，但他还是没有忍住抬起手扶上了对方另一侧颈间的皮肤。</p><p>即使还带着一丝厌恶，但那触感差一点就让德拉科叹息出声，不似对方身上散发出的暖阳气息，那里触手一片冰凉，但这并不能缓解他体内的燥热。</p><p>他张开嘴，呼出的气体拍打在对方的腺体之上，德拉科能通过手指感受到对方脉搏的颤动。</p><p>德拉科深吸了一口气，在自己想要退却之前，低头咬上了那块柔软的鼓包。</p><p>那并不只是疼痛，哈利差点尖叫出声，他猛地睁开双眼，眼角几乎就要崩裂，但即使这样也只看得见对方肩膀处衣服的花纹，Alpha的尖牙仿佛是冰锥一样刺破腺体处的薄膜，他能感受到寒风从那里灌入，瞬间他身体的每一处仿佛都开始下雪，细小的冰晶落在皮肤上，融化之后又有新的落下来。</p><p>他听见湖水一点点冻结的声音，在抬手紧紧攥住对方肩膀处衣服布料时，哈利放任自己哭出了声。</p><p>德拉科完全听不见任何声音了，他像沙漠中迷路的旅人终于遇见绿洲的清泉一般啜饮着Omega腺体中的液体。他曾听闻其他Alpha讲述过，来自Omega腺体中的液体或是甘甜如蜜，或是醇厚如酒，但他此刻却尝不出任何味道，只觉得那里不断涌出无味清泉，顺着他的喉咙，缓解着从方才就困扰着他的干渴。</p><p>德拉科在迷离中抚上了对方的腰肢——他清醒后大概会想要砍掉自己的右手——那里的颤抖让他睁开双眼，发现不知何时他们两人已经倒在了一旁的床榻之上，眼前墨绿色的丝绸之上是几滴深色的印记，不知道是他额头上的汗水还是身下Omega的眼泪。</p><p>他盯着那些水滴缓缓晕开渗透进丝织之中，下颌用力让牙齿又进入了一分。</p><p>周围的气息发生变化，暖阳被遮蔽，寒雪也骤停，萦绕在他们两人之间的是浓重的潮湿雾气，每呼吸一下，肺部都仿佛是浸满了水的棉花。</p><p>标记形成了。</p><p>德拉科眯起眼睛，稍稍松动牙齿，他被Alpha天性驱使着卷起舌尖舔弄着刚刚制造的伤口，那里被尖牙破开，翻卷着的皮肉在他唾液的帮助下开始慢慢愈合，不久将形成一道浅白色的印记。</p><p>“不……不要舔……唔……”</p><p>身下传来Omega的哭腔，德拉科这才稍稍回过神来，他在对方颈间又流连了一会儿才抬起头，那个混血Omega已经哭红了眼睛，双手抵在自己的肩膀上止不住地颤抖着，那里的布料已经褶皱得不成样子，他浓密的睫毛上结了一层厚厚的冰晶，看上去像是撒在甜品上面的糖霜一般，它们稍有融化，滴下的水珠同他眼角的泪水融合，最后映射着烛火的暖色流进了鬓边的黑发之中。</p><p>德拉科还不不太清醒，没有彻底从临时标记的相互影响中挣脱出来，他现在只觉得新奇，这个Omega居然还会露出这种脆弱的表情来。</p><p>燥热和干渴再次翻涌将他淹没，所以在德拉科看来那层冰霜以及下面覆盖着的墨绿色泉水几乎是在引诱他，于是他不受控制般地再次俯身吻上那双眼睛，附着在那些浓密卷翘睫毛上的冰晶在他双唇之间彻底融化，暂时缓解了德拉科的燥热。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>德拉科肩膀处的那双手趁他还晃神间突然施力，他被身下的那个Omega一把推开，后背撞在结实的床柱之上时闷哼了一声，疼痛这让他彻底从方才的幻境之中挣扎着清醒过来。</p><p>对面的Omega后退到床头，眼睛和鼻尖都还红红的，他的手指紧攥着衣领一脸恼火既委屈又恼火地望过来。</p><p>德拉科撑着自己直起身来，好一会儿才平息下体内恼人的躁郁，他竭尽全力控制住自己没有再次舔上自己刚刚用来刺入腺体的犬齿。</p><p>他咬紧牙关，又重新变回来那个冷漠又傲慢的马尔福。</p><p>“这只是受标记的影响。”德拉科不清不楚地为方才那个不该发生的吻解释道。</p><p>哈利一知半解地点了点头，他犹豫着是否要为刚刚的鲁莽开口道歉时错过了时机，金发Alpha已经离开床榻，他站在那里整理着自己的肩膀处的衣料，脸上的表情像是那里沾到了脏的东西。</p><p>当最后一块褶皱被抚平之后，德拉科起头，他看向哈利的目光仿佛对方并不是刚刚被他标记过的Omega，而是其他什么不相干的人，“虽然已经来不及了，但婚礼依旧会按照原计划举行，防止里德尔用其他借口带走你。”</p><p>哈利点了点头没有说话，标记正影响着他，看着站在那里的Alpha，他竟然会忍不住想要触碰那些柔顺的金发。</p><p>那里的触感一定很好，会比赫奇帕奇城制造的绸缎还要好。</p><p>德拉科僵硬地转过身朝房门走去，在手指搭上门把手时停顿了一下，整个房间都萦绕着雨后浓雾般的气息，他回过头望向哈利这边，终于没有忍住舔了一下自己的犬齿，他迟疑了片刻开口时语气较之方才轻柔了许多：“祝你我好运。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金发Alpha退出门去，屋内充斥的晨雾气息也跟着逐渐消散，壁炉里传来了阵阵暖意让哈利原本仿佛冻结般的胸口慢慢融化开来，他试着放缓呼吸，但随之而来的是心底涌出的巨大失落感，他想要见他的Alpha。</p><p>哈利咬了咬牙，他双手撑在床榻之上缓缓喘息着，现在就连身下那些柔滑的丝织品都像是砂砾一般粗糙地摩擦他的手指，让他感到疼痛。</p><p>他知道那只是在标记影响下可怜的Omega本性在作祟而已，只能极力克制，让自己回忆一些美好的东西希望能够借此度过这艰难的时刻，但最终哈利发现就连格兰芬多庄园外灌木丛中的艳红色浆果都没办法阻止他抬手摸向后颈的腺体，那里原本光滑的薄膜上出现了两处月牙形的凸起印记，是方才Alpha留下的。</p><p>壁炉里的橡木因为火焰的灼烧而从中折成两断，哈利被那声响惊了一跳，他红着脸地回过神来，腺体上的手指仿佛被灼伤一般迅速离开，它们僵在半空中，无措地抽动了一下，最后只能尴尬地扯了扯颈间卷曲的黑发。</p><p>即便是刺痛也没能让哈利彻底清醒过来。</p><p>他摇了摇头，仿佛那样就能将身体里到处逃窜的冰冷信息素甩出去似的，但最后反而让自己更加晕眩。他离开床榻，站起身时只觉得头重脚轻险些栽倒在地，脚下羊毛织物地毯像是变成了一层厚厚的棉花，踩在上面时膝盖会禁不住地发软。</p><p>哈利像往常那般抬手想要使用魔法，却不知道哪一道咒语能让自己摆脱这种尴尬的境地。</p><p>敲门声响起时哈利还愣在那里，他不得不倚靠在床柱一侧以此来遮掩自己发软的双腿，抬手将颈间的衣扣系好轻咳了一声才开口：“进来。”</p><p>推门而入的是几名侍从，哈利认出为首的那位小个子男Beta，他是方才跟在纳西莎王妃身侧的仆人。</p><p>哈利记得他为壁炉里添了橡木，还泡了甜度适中的红茶给自己——在此之前他曾不止一次担心过这个问题，罗恩告诉他斯莱特林人拒绝一切甜食或者其他含有糖分的食物，他们可能认为让舌头感受甜蜜会使人变得软弱。</p><p>舌尖泛起红茶的温暖香甜的记忆，这让哈利对这个男Beta报以感激的微笑：“感谢您方才的红茶，多比先生。”</p><p>被叫出名字的Beta显然有些受宠若惊，面前站着的是斯莱特林继承人的未婚夫，将来会与德拉科少主一同继承斯莱特林城，成为他们真正意义上的主人，而这位大人不仅记得他的名字，还称呼他为先生，这让这个矮小的男人有些不知所措。</p><p>“请别这么说，子爵大人，”他擦了擦额头上的汗珠，开口时声音还有些发抖，“被亲王听到了会被责罚的。”</p><p>哈利觉得稍稍恢复了些体力，他支撑着自己站直身体，不解地问道：“为什么要责怪？因为我说了谢谢？”</p><p>多比因为那个词有些畏缩，不自然地讪笑着，他无法向眼前的这位格兰芬多子爵解释斯莱特林对血统的森严律法，只得慌张地转过头吩咐身后的侍女为波特大人换上婚礼所需的礼服。</p><p>哈利红着脸被一群跟他年纪相仿的女孩们推进更衣室的时候已经顾不得方才自己的疑问了，他尴尬到手脚僵硬，努力躲避那群侍女们伸向自己的手。</p><p>“抱……抱歉，我想我可以自己来，”他一边推拒着，一边抬手护住自己外衫的扣子。</p><p>这群侍女显然不这么认为，她们可不像多比那般唯唯诺诺，不容哈利拒绝便将他围在中间，不给他一丝逃跑的机会，她们大概很擅长做这种事，没一会儿就利落地脱掉了他身上的外衣。</p><p>哈利羞得脖颈几乎红成一片，在格兰芬多时可不会这样，没人需要在其他人的帮助下才能更换衣物，当然了，在那里也没有像眼前这般多的仆人。</p><p>一名侍女执起了一件银色长袍，即使在稍稍昏暗的更衣室里它也闪着细密的光。</p><p>哈利被迫将它穿上身时，皮肤接触到那一整片顺滑的布料让他不禁打了个冷颤，那触感冰冷异常，像是浸着寒冰，但奇怪的是，它在接触皮肤之后又瞬间变得温暖。哈利新奇地将手臂举在面前仔细地端详着，他猜想这件长衣大概是用纯银丝线织就而成的。</p><p>在他晃神间，侍女们已经利落地打点妥当，她们拥簇着这位还处于迷茫的格兰芬多子爵走到长镜前，哈利慌乱中抬头望向镜子中的自己，几乎在下一秒就皱起了眉头。</p><p>他身上穿着的那件银色长袍刚好合他的身量，一排长长的搭扣从颈间一直系到腰腹，布料的质地虽薄但却坚实硬挺，将他肩颈处的线条描绘得笔直干净，那里时不时闪着星辰般的微光。宽大的衣袖垂在地毯上同他身后数米长的衣摆堆叠在一起，一名Beta侍女正跪在一旁，仔细地将那在哈利看来除了会将人绊倒在地以外毫无用处的长摆扑平。</p><p>他下身穿着一件月白色长裤，裤尾被收入银色长靴之中，哈利蹬了蹬脚，觉得别扭极了。</p><p>他也曾陪同母亲参加过数次婚礼，但就服饰而言哈利当然更喜欢格兰芬多式的风格。他的祖先曾是西北平原的游牧一族，善于齐射，即使后来南下定居于格兰芬多城，也没有丢掉曾经的习俗。在格兰芬多，婚礼更像是一场亲族间的聚会，Alpha同Omega的礼服也更像是骑装，那既轻快又舒适，而不是现在这样——他悄悄吐出一口气，觉得系在身后的束带让他肋骨发疼。</p><p>如果被罗恩见到他这副样子——这显然是不可避免的——他一定会嘲笑自己的。</p><p>所以当另一名侍女将一鼎镶嵌着墨绿色宝石的银制后冠举到他头顶时，哈利几乎就要哀嚎出声了。</p><p>他像是玩偶一般在那些侍女的围困之下又度过了艰难的几分钟，最后当他终于从更衣室走出来时，及地的衣袖确实险些将他绊倒，他趔趄了一下，抬起头发现赫敏正站在房间内同一旁的多比交谈，罗恩背对着他们弯着腰凑近那些烛台观察着。</p><p>“你敢相信吗？他们居然在蜡烛里掺了金粉……”罗恩转过身来时才看见已经站在那里的哈利，他的话戛然而止，表情像是生吞了一只蜘蛛，愣了好一阵才找回自己的声音，“我的天呐……”</p><p>“哦！”赫敏巡声望过来，她也一脸惊讶地看着哈利。</p><p>哈利等一旁的侍女将他歪掉的头冠扶正后，才伸手提起碍事的衣摆和长袖小心地尝试着向前迈出一步，他双颊涨得通红，赌气般地开口说道：“听着，现在情况紧急，我可没时间听你们的嘲笑，所以请把想要说的话留在婚礼之后好吗？”</p><p>“当然！哦……不，我是说，这礼服相当不错，”罗恩尴尬地轻咳了一声，转头向赫敏求助，“是吧，赫敏？”</p><p>“是的，绿宝石很衬你的眼睛。”赫敏已经迅速地从方才的讶异之中回过神来，她脸上的微笑真诚而友善，如果哈利不那么了解她，真的会以为她确实是那么认为的。</p><p>“好吧。”哈利叹了口气，放弃挣扎一般，“随你们怎么说好了。”</p><p>他艰难地来到好友身边，任由赫敏抬手帮他整理耳边一缕黑发，他方才就被那些凌乱的发尖戳刺得烦躁异常。</p><p>“噗呲！”罗恩望向哈利在布料包裹之下腰腹处收紧的线条，最终还是没有忍住笑出了声，“这衣服确实可笑，毕竟太过斯莱特林……”</p><p>“可笑？”</p><p>一个冷漠的声音从房门处传来，屋内几个人一同抬头转向那里，是德拉科·马尔福。</p><p>他也已经换上了礼服，银色闪着微光的短身上衣，腰间系着一条浅色腰带，上面镶嵌着马尔福家族的蛇形徽记，一条墨绿色单肩斗篷用黑色皮质束带系在他的左肩，天鹅绒的布料一直垂坠到地面。</p><p>属于那个Alpha的信息素瞬间将哈利包裹住，他发现从方才一直困扰着他的焦躁感像是被安抚的小兽一般打了声咕噜就安静下去了，哈利觉得四周又有看不见的雾气开始凝结，这让他无措地握紧了手中的衣袖。</p><p>马尔福则像是没有受到任何影响一般，表情冷峻地站在那里，他甚至都没有望向哈利一眼，而是轻蔑地打量着一旁的罗恩和赫敏。</p><p>“我想，让你们这种人出现在斯莱特林才是最可笑的事。”他语气冰冷，开口时视线停在哈利耳边那只属于另一个Alpha的手上。</p><p>多比躬着身因为德拉科语气中冰冷而畏惧般地后退了几步，一旁罗恩的脸瞬间涨得通红，赫敏则收回手，一脸严肃地看向对面的金发Alpha。</p><p>“你这话是什么意思？”哈利走上前几步，他手指又开始颤抖，这次不仅仅只是因为对方的信息素，更因为他心底升腾而起的愤怒。</p><p>“还不够明白吗，波特？”德拉科用鼻子哼笑了一声，他收回视线，灰蓝色的瞳孔有什么东西一闪而过，嘴角因为紧绷而向下撇着，“一个Beta家庭出身的泥巴种Alpha以及另一个落魄贵族红毛鼬鼠居然站在这里，马尔福城堡还从未如此肮脏过。”</p><p>哈利呼吸急促，从未如此气愤过，他双颊滚烫，诚然已经见识过这位斯莱特林继承人之前的无礼，但也未曾想到过对方会如此这般恶语相向。哈利只觉得身体里那股冰冷的信息素不断冲撞着他的胸口，同扑面而来的冰冷气息交相呼应，所以开口时声音还颤抖不止：“收回你方才的话，卢修斯·马尔福之子，若你向我的朋友道歉，我当原谅你的无理！”</p><p>德拉科眯着眼睛危险地望向他：“你称他们为朋友？”</p><p>“当然！他们当然是我的朋友，并且我为此感到万分荣幸！罗恩既心地善良又风趣幽默，赫敏是格兰芬多城百年以来最优秀的骑士，而你，”哈利再次向前迈了一步，他读懂了对方眼神中的轻蔑，于是努力让自己的语气更加强硬一些，“你不及他们的万分之一”</p><p>德拉科脸色一凛，寒冰般的信息素席卷而来，将他们打了个措手不及。哈利险些晕倒过去，对方的信息素不同于方才的克制隐忍，此时仿佛像是利刃一般从他身侧穿过，赫敏跨步挡在罗恩面前，她脸色苍白额头边的卷发被汗水浸湿，多比则已经跪倒在地浑身发抖，那群侍女躲进一旁的更衣室中，没一个人敢在此时探出头来。</p><p>哈利只觉得有一双无形的手压在他的肩膀之上想要让他跪下，他咬着牙，将右手背于身后，低声默念了一道魔咒，那是每次他在小天狼星的训练场里筋疲力竭时总会用到的一个咒语，下一秒哈利感受到流失的力量重回体内，堪堪支撑着他站在那里。</p><p>窗外再次响起的钟声让这场对峙戛然而止，德拉科抽动手指，收回狂暴的信息素，他愤恨地盯着哈利看了几秒后，转身离开了。</p><p>待那个金发Alpha彻底离开视线之后，哈利才放任自己松懈下来，他像是被救上岸的溺水之人一般喘息着，有那么一个瞬间眼前几乎被黑暗覆盖。他脱力地向后退了一步，有人扶上他的手肘，以此为他提供支撑，哈利知道那是赫敏，但他此时已经无力向她道谢。</p><p>几分钟后，哈利在赫敏的搀扶下走出了城堡大门，石阶之下停着一辆六驾马车，布雷斯站在一旁已经将车门打开，他显然在这里恭候多时了，那个金发Alpha此刻正骑着一匹通体漆黑的骏马停在前方，独留给他们一个冷漠的背影。</p><p>哈利赌气般地没有看向他，他揉了揉鼻子企图以此赶走萦绕在身侧的潮湿雾气。赫敏小心地扶着他踏进马车内，跟在后面的侍女走上前，将拖在他身后的衣摆整理好放进车内。</p><p>当马车车门被从外面关上，黑暗的空间之中只留他一人的时候，哈利才重重的吐出一口气，他本以为自己已经与那位斯莱特林的继承人达成了共识，方才进行临时标记时，尽管对方态度并不友善，但那已远远超过哈利的预期，他还在为对方并非如传言中那般不易相处而感到庆幸，却没想到这个金发Alpha居然在下一刻展露出如此无礼的言行。</p><p>马车向前行进，车轮的颠簸险些让他眼中因愤怒和羞愧而积聚起的泪水滴落下来。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们行进了大概一刻钟，待窗外传来人们小声交谈的声音时哈利感觉到马车停了下来，有马蹄声由远及近，然后是脚步声。</p><p>哈利吸了吸鼻子，委屈地将方才被他扯得发皱的衣摆抚平。</p><p>车门被打开，外面的月光透了进来，哈利抬起头，金发Alpha站在那里，他们两人一里一外地对视了几秒钟，仿佛这是一场角逐一般，谁也不肯服输。</p><p>最后是站在德拉科身侧的扎比尼开了口：“少主，亲王和夫人已经在外等候了。”</p><p>德拉科这才傲慢地收回视线，他深深地吸了口气，然后左手握拳将小臂横于前方，皱着眉将视线落在马车上雕刻的花纹，脸上的表情仿佛车里坐着什么怪物。</p><p>大概他的确是这么想的也说不定，哈利咬了咬嘴唇腹诽着，但下一秒扎比尼脸上催促的表情让他意识到此时并非是闹脾气的时刻，于是他也学着金发Alpha的样子将视线转向他处，然后俯身将手搭在了对方的手臂之上，走出了马车。</p><p>马车停下来的位置正是教堂外的圣坛广场，整座广场的地面都是用光滑的白色理石铺就而成，他们脚下是一直延伸到不远处圣坛的红色地毯，上面铺满了百合和水仙花的花瓣，以此代表着两位母亲对孩子们的祝福。</p><p>邓布利多穿着白色长袍立于圣坛的石阶之上，马尔福亲王同夫人一同坐在他身后的王座后座中，小天狼星面色不善地立于另一侧，哈利可以看见他右手正置于腰间的剑柄之上仿佛如临大敌。</p><p>红毯两侧各站着一列身穿铠甲的骑士，他们手中的剑已出鞘立于胸前，将身后前来参加仪式的斯莱特林人群隔开。</p><p>那些人大多脸上都带着斯莱特林人独有的那种冷漠和审视，他们在哈利走出马车时停止了议论，看向这位继承人的新婚丈夫时眼神中透露着毫不遮掩的鄙夷。</p><p>两名侍女走上前来，她们跪在两侧将哈利身后的衣摆理好，德拉科这才迈步朝红毯的另一端走去，哈利跟上他的脚步的同时还要分些注意力给脚下，担心被碍事的衣摆和长袖绊住。好在Alpha前进的速度并不快，哈利也并没有觉得太过吃力。</p><p>他们表情僵硬地没再看向对方一眼，默契地将视线瞥向不同的方向。天上那轮银月此刻异常皎洁，广场上甚至无需点燃蜡烛和火把，就能让哈利看清骑士身后那群斯莱特林人投来的或是厌恶或是轻蔑的目光。</p><p>尽管他不甚在意别人如何看待自己，但那些视线仍旧让他如芒刺背，仿佛他是一个无礼又肮脏的入侵者。他知道斯莱特林是四所城池中最为注重血统的一个，他们认为只有Alpha和Omega天生高贵，才配立于权利的最高层，但哈利没想到他们竟然如此仇视Beta，这简直不可理喻，他在格兰芬多有一多半的朋友都是Beta，他们同Alpha或者Omega相比除了生理上的差异其他并没有什么不同，哈利甚至认为他们更加冷静理智，而不像Alpha和Omega那般容易受到信息素的影响和驱使。</p><p>所以他不明白为何他们对Beta有如此大的成见，即使优秀如赫敏一般在斯莱特林人的眼中，只因她父母都是Beta就要被如此侮辱。</p><p>一想到金发Alpha用在赫敏身上的那个词，哈利就禁不住因胸腔燃起的怒火而呼吸急促，他不自觉地收紧了搭在Alpha手臂上的手指，对方并没有做出任何反应，只是向前迈动的步伐更加僵硬了些。</p><p>所以等这对各怀心思的新人行至圣坛的石阶之下时，两人都稍稍松了口气。</p><p>一旁的Alpha迅速收回了手臂，他没等哈利做出反应，便屈膝跪在脚下那块四角带着银穗的绿色天鹅绒软垫之上，没再有其他动作。哈利只能尴尬地收回手，他望了一眼面前的邓布利多，对方正带着狡黠的笑意看向他，哈利冲他点了点头，便提起衣摆跟着跪在了金发Alpha旁边。</p><p>广场上一片寂静，众人都向这边望过来，邓布利多轻咳了一声，正当他准备诵读祷词时，南边的城门处传来异响，紧接着有马蹄声传来，哈利再次抬起头望向立于身前的邓布利多，他脸上的笑容已经隐去，取而代之的是他看不懂的复杂神色。</p><p>小天狼星走上前一步，他右手拇指已经将剑柄从剑鞘之中推出一小截，同邓布利多一样将目光投向南方。</p><p>哈利跪在那里，听见马蹄声越来越近，随之而来的是一股浓重的铁锈味，那气味像是带着尖刺，仿佛真就能够刺入他的皮肤，让他感到疼痛。</p><p>广场上的人群中传来惊呼声：“是里德尔君主！”</p><p>马尔福亲王扶着纳西莎夫人站起身来，他们行至邓布利多身侧停下，叮嘱跪在地上的两人：“呆在这别动。”</p><p>哈利只得重新低下头，他能听见马蹄声在身后的不远处停下，然后是骑士们将剑收入剑鞘的声音。</p><p>此时人群中的骚乱声也戛然而止，他们惊恐地望着红毯尽头突然出现的黑发Alpha以及他身后一列骑兵。</p><p>里德尔就这样出现在那里，他端坐于马上，身上穿着的铠甲泛着冰冷的寒光，面颊瘦削，下颌处的线条尖锐犹如刀刃，黑色卷发因为骑行而有些凌乱，相比为了赶路并没有多作歇息，但他脸上毫无疲倦之色，此刻正双眼猩红地望向前方的神坛。</p><p>广场上有人扑通一声跪倒在地，其他人这才从这位君主强大而压抑的信息素中回过一丝神来，都惨白着脸相继跪下身。</p><p>里德尔甚至都没有向他们瞥去一眼，他收紧手中的缰绳，双脚踢动身下的马匹腹部缓慢前进，日夜兼程使得那些铁蹄染上了血污与汗渍，将红毯上散落着的白色花瓣踏碎。</p><p>哈利只觉得遍身的骨骼都在嘎吱作响，胸腔中的空气仿佛都要被挤压出来，他眼前几乎黑成一片，耳边也听不见任何声音，只剩鼻尖那股铁锈般的信息素味道像是利刃一般刺入他的皮肤，他慌乱中突然意识到，那味道并非是铁锈，而是血腥的气味。</p><p>他险些干呕出声，那浓重的血腥气让他背后的寒毛倒立，哈利隐约能从中听见人们死前的哭号和哀啸，那些绝望的声音犹如绳索一般紧紧缠绕在他的喉咙处，窒息感逼得他险些落下泪来。哈利咬住牙关才没有让呻吟脱口而出，他的脊背几乎要被那股强更大的信息素压断。就在他即将承受不住时，另一股清冷的气息飘散过来犹如薄纱一般将他包裹在内，哈利能感受到那气息单薄地横隔在他与血腥的信息素之间，这让他终于能够重新吸入空气，眼前的黑暗也稍稍散开。</p><p>哈利用余光瞥向身侧的金发Alpha，对方并不比自己好过多少，原本白皙的皮肤此刻更加苍白了，紧绷的下颌线说明他也在极力地支撑着，哈利暂时忘却方才在城堡时发生的争吵，也学着对方的样子释放出一缕自己的信息素，让它们缠绕在Alpha身上。</p><p>哈利可以看见对方紧绷的表情稍有松懈，灰蓝色的瞳孔朝他瞥来一眼，下一秒薄雾般的水汽在他们之间形成，稍稍抵挡了血腥气息的进攻，两人同时都松了口气。</p><p>马蹄声在他们身后停下，卢修斯轻咳一声后走下石阶，向前面依旧端坐在马背上的君王行了个躬身礼。</p><p>“陛下。”</p><p>里德尔依旧没有转移视线，他居高临下地盯着那个跪在地上的黑发Omega。</p><p>“马尔福亲王，”他开口时语调拖得极慢，声音如同信息素一般像是沁着鲜血，犹如在用酷刑拷打着犯人，“如若不是我行猎到了格兰芬多城，都还不知道斯莱特林将举行一场婚礼。”</p><p>他语气慢悠悠地装腔作势，任谁都听得出这其实是一场审问。</p><p>卢修斯·马尔福再次躬身行了一礼，他面色平静开口说道：“事发突然，并未及时向主君禀明情由，望且谅解。”</p><p>“哦？”里德尔轻笑了一声，“事发突然？如何突然呢？”</p><p>卢修斯仰起头，但视线依旧落于地面，没有看向里德尔，那姿态既像是恭敬又像是傲慢。</p><p>“一个月前，德拉科受我之令替他母亲前往格兰芬多向布莱克领主讨回他手中的布莱克家族徽记，波特伯爵邀请他在庄园住下，但是那天不巧碰见波特子爵进入分化期，当时只有德拉科在场，他受到信息素影响，慌乱之下……慌乱之下标记了子爵……”</p><p>里德尔脸上的冷笑在听到“标记”两个字的时候瞬间散去，他血红的双眼盯着卢修斯·马尔福，四周的信息素如同海啸一般奔腾四溢，广场上的人群中有Omega已经晕过去歪倒在一旁，Alpha们也都面色惨白地匍匐在地。</p><p>他嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，开口时声音如同刀刃一般锋利：“马尔福亲王，我想你应当知道自己在说什么。”</p><p>卢修斯·马尔福面色如常地站在那里，他微笑着点头：“臣下当然不敢有所隐瞒。”</p><p>里德尔身后一名穿着黑色盔甲满脸刀疤身形魁梧的侍从想要上前，被黑发Alpha挥手制止。这位以残暴著称的君王，并没有在意广场上因为他的信息素而引起的骚乱，他甩开斗篷翻身下马，抽出腰间的佩剑。</p><p>在小天狼星有所动作之前的邓布利多先伸手制止了他，花白头发的主教微微转过头，用眼神示意他不要轻举妄动。</p><p>里德尔径直走到哈利身后，盔甲的铁靴踏在对方银色的衣摆之上，留下一片褶皱，继而他挥动长剑指向Omega的后颈。</p><p>哈利此时已经无法支撑自己，即使身旁就跪着他的Alpha，但对方冰冷的信息素和萦绕在两人之间的雾气已经无法阻止那些血腥气味的入侵。他双手撑在面前的石阶之上，原本戴在头顶的绿宝石头冠也已跌落在地，在一片死寂的广场上划出刺耳的声音。哈利顾不得其他，身后如万千刀刃在撕扯着，所以当里德尔手中的剑抵在他后颈时，哈利甚至都做不出半点反应，他只能艰难地挪动着还撑在石阶上的手指，之前邓布利多交给他的那柄匕首被他藏在长靴之中，哈利在喘息的间隙回忆着自己掌握的任何一个咒语以及小天狼星曾教给他的格斗技巧，计算着自己当下的胜算。</p><p>里德尔停顿的数秒间，众人都屏息以待，最后他只是将手腕一挑，下一秒哈利身上那件长衣的衣领被划开，Omega被标记过的腺体在众人面前展露无遗，他将冰冷的剑间抵在那块软肉之上，四周的血腥气更浓重了一分。</p><p>卢修斯·马尔福走上前来，他不似方才那般淡然，被里德尔的信息素逼得额角渗出汗水来，一缕金发被打湿粘腻地贴在额角。</p><p>“陛下，今天马尔福庄园之所以这么匆忙为他们两人举行婚礼，正是因为按照斯莱特林律法，Alpha意外标记Omega后需在一个月之内举行婚礼，”他稍加停顿一秒，继而开口说道，“而今天已是他们两人结合后的第二十九日了，婚期无法拖延所以还要请君上允许婚礼继续进行。”</p><p>里德尔瞥了他一眼，然后冷笑着捥了个剑花将佩剑收回剑鞘。</p><p>他转过身去，直面卢修斯挑着眉说道：“不愧是马尔福亲王，时间掌握得刚好。”</p><p>卢修斯微笑颔首，他抬起眼，从方才至此第一次直视着里德尔发红的双眼：“君上过誉了。”</p><p>他们之间暗潮汹涌的对峙被一旁邓布利多的声音打断。</p><p>“受主蒙恩，今日两位新人有幸得见君上，想必是圣神之意，为了赐福于二人，君上可愿意作为他们的证婚人来参加接下来的新婚仪式？”</p><p>里德尔转头望向他，怒极反笑：“邓布利多主教，您也在这。”</p><p>邓布利多手持圣经立于石阶之上，他俯视着站在下方的里德尔，笑着回道：“我本来是授教皇之意前来斯莱特林为尚在禁足的帕金森勋爵做感化，听闻格兰芬城那边发生的意外，所以自荐来做马尔福少主同波特子爵的主婚人。”</p><p>“还真是巧，连主婚人都送上门来，看来就只差我这个证婚人了。”里德尔收起脸上的笑容，他环视了一周，沉默良久，最后缓步踏上石阶，铁靴在上面摩擦出刺耳的声响，哈利咬着牙跪在那里，企盼这场婚礼能够尽早结束。</p><p>里德尔来到邓布利多身旁站定，转身面向前方众人，他带进城的那一小列骑兵也都下马立于原地，纳西莎王妃退到自己丈夫身边，颤抖着的手指挽上卢修斯的手臂。</p><p>邓布利多偏过过去向里德尔点头致敬，而后垂着眼看着跪在面前的德拉科和哈利，将右手置于圣经之上，高声祷告：“在这个特别的时刻，斯莱特林与格兰芬多的众亲友、子民聚在上帝面前，见证城主卢修斯·马尔福之子德拉科·马尔福同格兰芬多城詹姆·波特伯爵之子哈利·波特子爵，在上帝面前，在神圣婚约中，结合成为……”</p><p>“慢着。”邓布利多的祷告被里德尔阴郁的声音打断，原本以为可以松口气的众人再次神色紧张起来。</p><p>里德尔双手交握站在那里，他一侧嘴角勾起，露出一个真切的笑容来：“我想，在他们完成誓约之前，还有一件重要的事情，亲王忘了做。”</p><p>卢修斯抬手抚住了自己妻子的手，声音沉稳地开口道：“请君上明示。”</p><p>“要说按照律法，德拉科少主确实应当在今天同波特子爵完婚，但我记得斯莱特林还有另一条律法，为了警戒某些图谋不轨之人，”里德尔轻抚着左手无名指上的一枚刻着奇怪饰章的黑宝石戒指，低着头，将视线转向跪在下方的那个金发Alpha少年，“规定若有Alpha趁Omega分化期时进行标记结合，应当在第十日予以Alpha鞭刑。”</p><p>鞭刑？哈利只觉得心脏被一只无形的手紧紧攥住，他转过头去看向身旁的金发少年，对方的脸色比方才更加苍白了。</p><p>“不可以！”哈利转头想要向邓布利多求助，却在半途对上了里德尔的视线，那双含着血色的双瞳仿佛带着魔咒一般让哈利僵在原地。</p><p>“不可以？”里德尔笑的愈发高兴，再次开口时，视线停留在那个黑发Omega可爱的脸庞之上：“这可由不得波特子爵，算来今天已经超过行刑期十九天了，我相信马尔福亲王一定会遵照律法，不然这第三十日的婚约也可以作废了，是吗？”</p><p>哈利竭尽全力才强迫自己移开视线，他望向里德尔身旁的邓布利多，这位花白头发的主教此刻正看向他不着痕迹地摇了摇头，哈利又无助地转头看向身后的马尔福亲王和纳西莎王妃，此时那位夫人已经面色苍白地愣在那里，卢修斯方才表现出的刻意从容也消散殆尽。</p><p>他们当然知道这是里德尔为了拖延婚礼而寻的由头，但无人能够辩驳。</p><p>“格雷伯克。”</p><p>方才那个穿着黑色铠甲满脸刀疤的侍从从队伍之中走了出来，单膝跪在里德尔面前。</p><p>里德尔缓缓地舒了口气，脸上的笑容逐渐加深：“你总说在追随我之前是一名行刑手，我对此深表怀疑，今天借这个机会，你可以向我、向马尔福亲王好好证明一番。”</p><p>“是，陛下！”那位被叫做格雷伯克的Alpha站起身来，脸上带着得意的坏笑，他挥了挥手，身后的队列中走上来两名骑士装束的人来，他们一左一右架起德拉科的双臂，不由分说地将他整个人向后拖拽而去。</p><p>哈利甚至来不及伸手拽住德拉科的衣角，只能眼睁睁地看着金发少年被拖至红毯中心位置，对方神色惊慌但没有过多挣扎，只是默然地用眼神向他的父亲求救。</p><p>那两个骑士站定后粗鲁地剥去德拉科的短身外衣，他被迫背对着圣坛跪在那里，只留了一件亚麻白衫在身上。格雷伯克从他方才骑着的马匹上卸下一支马鞭，抬步向德拉科走去。</p><p>德拉科回头瞥了一眼哈利，之后再次看向他的父亲，又转头望向自己面色苍白的母亲，在看见她眼中泛起的泪水时，犹豫了几秒最后咬着牙留给她一个安抚性的眼神便转头不再看向这边。</p><p>哈利从没见过这番场景，惊惶得几乎要落下泪来，他转头再次望向邓布利多，开口时声音抖得不成样子：“邓布利多大人……”</p><p>邓布利多无动于衷地站在那里，他看向对面的马尔福亲王，他们的视线在半空中相接，沉默了数秒之后，卢修斯默然地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>几米之外响起一声利落的鞭响，下一秒传来一声闷哼，哈利扭头过去，从这个角度只能看见德拉科的背影，他白色衬衫上一道刺眼的血红鞭痕出现在那里，哈利顾不得那么多，他站起身来想要冲过去，却被人拦手抱住，哈利转头，是纳西莎王妃。</p><p>她眼睛里同样缀着泪光，却摇着头对他说：“别去。”</p><p>第二声鞭响传来，新的一道血痕出现在德拉科单薄的臂膀上，形成一道血色的交叉，哈利眼中的泪水终于落了下来，他膝盖发软地跪在地上，愧疚和胸口处的疼痛几乎让他窒息，他知道眼前的这一切都是因为他。</p><p>纳西莎也跪着陪在他身边，她颤抖地将哈利搂在怀中，手掌抚在他双眼之上。</p><p>她带着哭腔低声地说道：“好孩子，别看。”</p><p>哈利眼前一片黑暗，他能感觉到自己的泪水沾满了夫人的手掌，然后顺着她的指缝溢出滴在自己的嘴唇之上。他看不见任何东西，只能听见鞭子划开空气落在皮肉之上的破裂声，德拉科在最开始的闷哼之后就没再发出过任何声响，哈利担心他晕了过去，却又希望他能够真的晕过去。</p><p>十声鞭响过后，格雷伯克回到圣坛前跪下向里德尔复命，他手中的马鞭已经被鲜血染红，血滴落在方才哈利掉落的头冠之上，那上面的绿宝石被染成红色，在月光之下泛着微光。</p><p>哈利听见身边纳西莎的抵泣，他抬手移开覆在眼睛上的那只手，视线有些模糊，只能隐约看见不远处一小团红色，他努力地眨了眨眼睛，积聚在眼中的泪水顺势而下，这才看清楚德拉科已经倒在那里，他背上的棉麻白衫已经破碎得不成样子，那之下是一片血肉模糊。</p><p>“晕过去了？”身后传来里德尔特有的那种冰冷悠长的腔调，“真是抱歉，马尔福亲王，格雷伯克做事向来没有轻重，居然不知道对马尔福少主多少要留些情面。”</p><p>卢修斯没有说话，他脸上的表情僵硬成一道道凛冽的线条。</p><p>里德尔继续说道：“既然这样，看来婚礼必须延期了，不是吗？”</p><p>他得意地向卢修斯瞥去一眼，然后又转向身旁的邓布利多。</p><p>哈利回过头愤恨地望向里德尔，他从没想过世上还有这般残暴的人，对亲王继承人尚且如此，更何况是其他子民，他简直不敢想象。</p><p>哈利伸手抚上了自己右侧小腿，那里的长靴之中别着邓布利多交给他的匕首。</p><p>他该杀了他，或许这就是邓布利多原本的用意。</p><p>“不需要……”</p><p>身后传来一个虚弱的声音，哈利愣了一下，手上的动作也停了下来，他转过头去，看见几米之外，德拉科被扎比尼搀扶起身，他脸色苍白，嘴唇上是一道渗着血珠的齿痕，胸口的衣襟已经被汗水彻底浸湿，他脚下几乎没有力气，全靠着布雷斯才向这边迈出一步。</p><p>他抬头望向站在神坛之上的里德尔，开口时声音虽然微弱颤抖，却带着不可动摇的坚定。</p><p>“婚礼可以继续举行。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邓布利多的祷词就响在耳侧，但是哈利已经全然无心去理会，他紧张地看着面前的金发少年，对方面色苍白，金色的睫毛几乎变得透明，汗水顺着他脸侧的曲线滑下最终积聚在下巴处不断滴落，脸上唯一的血色就只剩下嘴唇渗血的伤口。</p><p>那件银色外衣被他穿回身上，单肩斗篷的一角拖在理石地面，哈利低垂下眼睛便可以看见那里原本墨绿色的天鹅绒被染成褐色，一小滩血液汇在他脚边，顺着月白色的石阶逐级流下。</p><p>空气中属于金发Alpha的冰冷气息愈发薄弱，哈利只能生涩地凭借本能释放出自己的信息素，希望能够以此稍减对方的痛苦。</p><p>邓布利多终于在众人的煎熬之中诵完了祷词，他合上圣经，示意两位新人可以向对方宣誓，面色如常得好像这真的就是一场再普通不过的婚礼。</p><p>德拉科缓缓开口，声音几乎低不可闻，那些字句从他颤抖着的唇边挣脱而出，仿佛下一秒就会被冷风吹散，但他仍旧保有一份高傲在唇边，以斯莱特林唯一继承人之名一字不差地对眼前的Omega做出了自己的承诺。</p><p>哈利同他四目相对，莫名发现自己在此刻竟读懂了对方的眼神。</p><p>那双灰蓝色的瞳孔因着疼痛而有些涣散，它们的主人也摇摇欲坠仿佛下一秒就会晕倒一般，但哈利可以确定，在对方既残破又冷漠的表情之下，隐隐掩藏着一丝坚定，他大约在那个瞬间懂得了，这个Alpha同他一样，即使牺牲自己也有想要守护的东西。</p><p>哈利深吸了一口气然后缓缓吐出，他新婚丈夫鲜血的味道盖过了另一个Alpha铁锈一般的信息素，这让他终于得以从身后传来的压迫感之中挣脱开来。他张开嘴，尽管声音还颤动着，却也同样坚定地对着他暂时的Alpha做出了宣誓。</p><p>德拉科晃了晃神，即使疼痛几乎要将他击晕过去，失血也让眼前一片灰暗，但他发现自己居然可以藉由对面的那一抹绿色和那些令人讨厌的温暖信息素尽可能地多撑下去几秒。</p><p>他们的誓言混着血液缔结而成，当哈利口中最后一个字的颤音消散在空气之中时，做出承诺的两人都不由得被这莫名而来的沉重感压迫得有些呼吸困难。</p><p>德拉科忍着剧痛，在邓布利多的示意下，抬起手臂解开左肩的皮质束带，将那沉甸甸的浸满了鲜血的斗篷卸下，Omega默契地走上前一步微微低下头，任由Alpha将已经被染成深褐色的斗篷披在他的身上。</p><p>哈利能感受到后背传来的温热，有液体渗透进布料，然后像是墨水滴入清水之中一般在他的皮肤上蔓延开来。</p><p>那是金发Alpha的血液，意识到这一点的哈利禁不住打了个冷颤，那里带着对方的体温，却又在下一秒将冰冷的信息素刺入皮肤之下的内里。</p><p> </p><p>他将内心的震颤掩藏起来，只是配合地抬起脖颈等待着Alpha用僵硬的手指在他颈间将搭扣系好。大概是手臂的动作牵扯到身后的伤口，中途德拉科失败了一次，哈利能够听见对方嘴边泄出的微弱呻吟。</p><p>即使没有完成最终的结合，他也能够通过临时标记对Alpha此时的痛苦感同身受，背上那片染了一层血液的皮肤此时仿佛同样被马鞭撕扯开来一般。哈利知道那疼痛只是共情下造成的幻觉，但如若只是幻觉就这般不堪忍受的话，他想象不到金发Alpha此刻面临的是何等的痛楚。</p><p>他没多想，便抬起一只手，握住了对方颤抖着的手腕，哈利能看见马尔福原本皱起的眉头更加紧锁了一分，但手指却比方才灵活了些，即使那些搭扣被系得有些歪扭，不过好在最后还是成功了。</p><p>德拉科稍稍松了口气，他身形虚晃了一下，如若不是靠着手腕处支撑，想必此时已经栽倒在地。</p><p>他自幼便喜欢冬季，也从未觉得寒冷会让人痛苦，他享受每一次冷风拂过耳边的清爽甘冽。但当身后的伤口血涌如注，过度失血让他几近晕厥，他才体会到另一种冷，那冷源于他自己的身体里，仿佛要将他整个人冻结一般。</p><p>唯一能够让他保持清醒的只剩下手腕处传来的温暖又潮湿的气息。</p><p>哈利将手指向上移去，握住马尔福毫无温度的手指。他们看向对方，交握的手低垂下来，像是一座倒置的拱桥将两人联结在了一起，这是这场婚礼最后的一项仪式。</p><p>邓布利多从小天狼星手中接过一条用金银丝线分别绣着代表斯莱特林和格兰芬多徽记的丝带，转身将它双手奉于里德尔面前，作为证婚人，他应当用这条丝带系在两位新人交握的双手上。</p><p>里德尔面色铁青地站在那里，就连追随他多年的部下也未曾见过他如此愤怒。</p><p>四周翻涌的血腥气几乎让在场每一个还保持着清醒的人喉咙发甜汗毛倒竖，只有邓布利多仿佛没有受到半点影响一般，他还保持着庄重的微笑，将那条丝带又送上前了一分。</p><p>“陛下。”</p><p>里德尔终于将视线从哈利身上挪开，他低垂的看向邓布利多手中的丝带，微微眯起的双眼遮住了其中的血色。</p><p>沉默良久后他伸手接了过去。</p><p>“愿主赐福于你二人，”他一字一顿地说道，“神配合的，人不可分开。”</p><p>说罢，他轻蔑地将婚姻忠诚的象征随意地掷于两位新人交握的手上，金银相间的丝带堪堪挂在那里，底部红绿水晶交织而成的流苏垂下来，随风摆动时撞击出轻盈的声音。</p><p>“我们走。”</p><p>里德尔没再说什么，只是向自己的部下下达命令，他走下石阶时向马尔福夫妇瞥去一眼，并没有理会对方的躬身礼便翻身上马，带着一众骑兵离开了。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科被送回城堡时已经彻底晕了过去，他被面朝下安放在方才标记哈利的那张床上，整个人都仿佛是刚刚从水里打捞出来一般，那件银色的上衣已经被鲜血染的通红，汗水混着血水渗进身下的墨绿色绸缎之中。</p><p>他露出的半张脸毫无血色，只反射出烛火的昏黄。</p><p>纳西莎跪在床边，握着他垂在那里的手低声哭泣着，马尔福亲王皱眉驻足了片刻，低声安慰了妻子几句便匆匆带人离开庄园前往城北的议事厅去了，邓布利多和小天狼星，还有格兰芬多城的信使都等在那里。</p><p>哈利有些无措地站在王妃身后，他想要上前却又僵在原地。比他更加手忙脚乱的是围在床边另一侧的仆从们，有人试图将德拉科身上的那件血衣脱下，但不小心扯动了他背部的伤口惹来一阵痛苦的呻吟，之后没人再敢有其他动作。</p><p>纳西莎抬手拂去脸上的泪痕，开口时已经比方才冷静了许多：“有去请斯内普先生吗？”</p><p>站在她身侧的多比躬着身小声回答道：“方才在广场时已经有人去请了，只是斯内普先生闭门谢客，大概还在为少爷的婚事而生气。”</p><p>纳西莎微微叹了口气，嘴里呢喃了句什么。</p><p>哈利没有听清，他走上前一步，搀扶住正要起身的王妃。</p><p>“夫人？”</p><p>纳西莎转头冲他露出了一个安抚的笑容，这反而让哈利越发愧疚，他低着头不敢望向对方的眼睛，也不敢去看床上几乎像是被鲜血淹没了的金发Alpha。</p><p>“这不是你的错，要同那个人对抗，这是马尔福家族的必经之路。”仿佛是看穿了哈利的心思，纳西莎温柔地牵过他的手，她将哈利带到床边，把德拉科苍白的手指放在哈利的手中，“我要亲自去请斯内普先生，所以留在这里帮我照看一下他好吗？有你的信息素在，可以让德拉科少些痛苦。”</p><p>哈利忙不迭地点头，他学着王妃方才的样子屈膝跪坐在床边紧紧攥住Alpha修长的手指，企图用自己掌心的温度驱散那里的冰冷。</p><p>纳西莎轻柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，他示意多比留在这里，然后带着几名仆人快步离开了。</p><p>哈利目送她离去，然后低头思考了片刻，再次抬起头时仿佛下定了什么决心一般：“多比先生。”</p><p>多比缩着脖子颤抖了一下，他犹豫着走上前一步，小心地开口回答：“子爵大人，您有什么吩咐？”</p><p>“刚刚王妃提到的那位斯内普先生是医生吗？”</p><p>多比颤巍巍地点头回答，好像光是开口说话就耗尽了他所有勇气：“是的波特大人。”</p><p>哈利松了口气，这样他就有借口支开屋内的其他人了。</p><p>显然他不太善于扯谎，开口时有些结巴，但这无伤大雅：“我想……我想在医师先生来之前我们该做好准备，一些干净的纱布、还有烧好的热水、消过毒的剪刀还有……还有换洗衣物，可以请你们帮忙准备好这些东西吗？”</p><p>还留在房内的仆从们因为哈利恳请的语气而有些慌乱，他们同多比一样不知所措地向哈利行礼，然后匆忙地离开了房间。</p><p>当多比的身影也消失在门口处时，哈利急迫地跪直起身撑在床边，俯身查看着昏迷中的Alpha的状况。</p><p>对方之前还苍白的脸上此刻泛起了不正常的红晕，哈利伸过手去触碰了下他的额头，那里不同于手指的冰冷，滚烫的温度让哈利瞬间缩回手来，他暗叫不好，不能再耽搁下去了。</p><p>他得救他，用他的魔法。哈利并没有忘记赫敏的忠告，但面对眼前的状况他可以确定，即使是他父亲也不会责怪他在斯莱特林城使用魔法这件事。</p><p>但哈利还有些犹豫，不是因为恐于自己的秘密被他人窥探，而是他并不那么擅长治疗魔咒。</p><p>他小时候更顽皮些，所以每次傍晚时分回到家中身上总会有些不大不小的擦伤，但他从不会尝试用魔法治疗自己，毕竟小天狼星说过，那对一个勇士来说是作弊的行为。</p><p>他唯一一次使用魔法治疗伤口是在十岁那年同罗恩偷偷潜入格兰芬多城西侧的禁林，他们迷恋于那里古怪的植物，最后因为天色渐晚而迷了路，慌乱之中罗恩触碰到守林人海格用于捕捉野兽的陷阱，在左侧手臂上划出了一道长达十公分深可见骨的伤口。即使是现在哈利也能够回忆起那时的恐惧，罗恩躺在地上面色痛苦地呻吟着，鲜血在他身下蔓延开来，哈利只能胡乱地使用自己记得的任何治疗魔法，有那么几次他甚至念错了咒语，将罗恩手臂上的伤口撕裂得更加惨不忍睹了。</p><p>那算是他童年中最恐怖的记忆了。</p><p>而现在，他跪在床边，面前躺着另一个因为他而弄得满身是血的人，哈利感觉到自己又被那时的恐惧包围着，但好在此刻他已经不是几年前那个因为惊惶而手足无措的小孩子了。</p><p>哈利深深地洗了口气，强迫自己冷静下来，他再次伸出手去抚在了德拉科的额头上，结结巴巴地念着治疗咒语，一团白光生于他的掌下，然后慢慢隐入了对方的眉心。</p><p>昏迷中的德拉科只觉得身体中泛起了一丝暖意，不是之前让他禁不住烦躁的那种，而是如同和煦的春风一般，他想嘲笑自己一番，斯莱特林城春天的风可不能用和煦来形容，他甚至都不确定和煦的春风是什么样子的，但奇怪的是他脑子里突然就蹦出这个词来，觉得将这两个字用在此刻再合适不过了。</p><p>耳边响起低低的呢喃声让他听不真切，德拉科挣扎着将眼睛睁开一条缝隙，却只看得见一片耀眼的白光以及床边模糊的人影。对方翘起的一缕发丝可笑地支在那里，但他越想要看清那人的脸，视线就越发模糊。</p><p>最后他终于耗尽力气，连撑起眼睑都做不到。当他在白色的晕眩之中彻底地沉睡过去时，感受到身体上的疼痛都也跟着一起消散了一般。</p><p>“马尔福？马尔福？”哈利试着小声叫了他几句，对方没有半点反应。</p><p>Alpha脸上的红晕逐渐褪去痛苦的神情也纾解开来，额头也不似方才那般滚烫，这让哈利终于稍稍放下心来。</p><p>他小心站起身，咬着嘴唇犹豫了几秒钟，最后还是红着脸将马尔福的上衣褪了下来，这次对方没有痛苦地呻吟，而是完全在魔法制造的迷梦中沉沉地睡去。</p><p>还滴着血的外衣从哈利的手中滑落，跌在他的脚边。</p><p>Alpha穿在里面的那件白色棉麻衬衫已经四分五裂残破不堪，布料完全被染红，贴在还渗着血的鞭痕之上。</p><p>哈利爬上床跪在Alpha身边，俯身查看那些骇人的伤口时小心地不让眼泪滴在那上面。那个叫做格雷伯格的君主侍从大概真的如同他自己所说，在跟随里德尔之前确实是一名行刑手，他留下的每道伤口都从德拉科身体的一侧划向另一侧，几乎要将他的身体一分为二，它们交织成密闭的网笼罩在被行刑者的背上。那条马鞭上应该嵌着倒刺，造成的伤口无不皮肉翻卷着，狰狞可怖。</p><p>“忍着点儿好吗？”</p><p>哈利知道对方听不见，但还是开口安抚。他伸出手去紧咬着牙关，将那些碎布片从伤口上揭开时庆幸自己用对了魔法先让Alpha沉睡过去，他可以想象那有多疼。</p><p>几分钟后，那些鞭痕全部都袒露在哈利眼前，他握紧拳头试图让自己冷静下来，但多少有些勉强，几次无果最后只能随手抹了一把眼睛，把还没来得及流出来的泪水一带而过，手指沾染的血迹被蹭在脸上，跟他碧绿色的瞳孔形成对比，被对方映衬得更加浓烈。</p><p>哈利吸了吸鼻子，等身体不那么颤抖后才再次伸出手去，他将手掌置于那些伤口的上方，缓缓念动魔咒，然后隔着一层空气慢慢左右游移。几秒钟之后，那些方才还在不停渗出的血液终于停了下来，原本鲜红的鞭痕慢慢变成深色，边缘处结上了一层薄薄的痂。</p><p>等那些被他遣出去的仆从回来的时候，哈利已经坐回床边，脸色被眼下的血渍映衬得，几乎比床上的德拉科还要苍白些。</p><p>多比担忧地走上前，哈利摇了摇头表示无碍，一边道谢一边从他手中接过湿毛巾，蹩手蹩脚地擦拭着金发Alpha密布汗水的额头。</p><p>他没服侍过别人，所以不得其法地把对方贴在额头上的金色碎发弄得更加乱七八糟，但哈利固执地没有停下手，他想要多做点什么，也许是为了感谢，也许是为了减轻愧疚，或许两者皆有。</p><p>又过了大概一刻钟房门才再次被打开，纳西莎王妃风尘仆仆地走了进来，鬓角处的一缕银发垂了下来，这让她显得更加憔悴。她快步走到床边，看见儿子身后瘆人的伤口时险些惊呼出声，但在她的眼泪再次夺眶而出前，一个低沉的男人的声音响起。</p><p>“我早就跟卢修斯说过，跟波特家的人沾上关系就不会有好结果。”</p><p>哈利这才注意到跟在纳西莎夫人身后的那名黑衣男子，对方面色阴沉，黑色中短发垂在肩上，整个人都笼罩在一片阴郁之中。</p><p>相比这位就是纳西莎夫人口中的斯内普先生。</p><p>哈利皱着眉，他当然听得出对方话语中对“波特家”的敌意，但现在显然不是发生争执的好时机，他缓缓站起身，退到窗边咬着牙没有开口说话。</p><p>一身漆黑的医师走到床侧，随手放下药箱后俯身观察了一番德拉科背部的伤口，几秒种后他皱着眉直起身，语气不善地问道：“谁碰过了伤口？”</p><p>多比被他突如其来的质问吓得退后了一步，支支吾吾地说不出话来，哈利不得不走上前来将他挡在身后。</p><p>“是我碰过。”</p><p>黑衣药师如同猎鹰一般的视线转向他，这让哈利不禁打了个冷颤，但他倔强地没有逃避对方的投过来的目光。</p><p>那男人对上哈利的眼睛时有一瞬间的惊讶，但下一秒又立马换上了一副厌恶的表情，他一字一顿地问道：“你对伤口做了什么？”</p><p>哈利有些疑惑，他确定自己是第一次见这个男人，不知为何对方会做出如此憎恨他的样子来。</p><p>“我没有做什么，只是帮他把外衣脱下来而已。”</p><p>那个男人只是又盯着哈利看了几秒，并不相信地冷哼了一声，然后转过头去打开药箱。</p><p>“我希望治疗开始时，”他将里面装着各色液体的玻璃瓶一一取出，“这间屋子里不会有任何一个姓波特的人。”</p><p>“西弗勒斯！”纳西莎走上前几步，有些责怪地开口阻止他，但对方只是缓缓合上药箱的盖子，随意地摆弄着那些小巧的瓶子，好像真的要将自己方才的话付诸行动一般。</p><p>哈利站在那里咬着牙脸颊憋得通红，他紧攥着拳头，不懂对方为何对波特家族、对他有这么大的敌意，甚至不去顾及眼前的伤者，但哈利自己做不到，他不能真的就让德拉科躺在那里不被医治。</p><p>所以即使身体里愤怒的火焰已经被点燃了，哈利仍旧试图让理智一方占据上风。</p><p>他咬着嘴唇冲纳西莎夫人摇了摇头，示意对方这对他来说并不算什么侮辱。</p><p>他将手中的湿毛巾递给躲避，转身离开之前装作不经意地朝床上的金发Alpha瞥去几眼。</p><p>谢谢，以及，抱歉。</p><p>哈利推开门的时在心中默然地对他说道。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利在多比的指引下来到了城堡二楼的会客厅处，赫敏和罗恩正等在哪里，他刚刚跨进门就被冲过来的两位好友撞得趔趄，哈利不得不狼狈地稳下身形，他抱歉地冲多比笑了笑，对方只是怯生生地行礼后将房门从外面关上。</p><p>屋子里只剩下他们三个，哈利松了口气，他意识到此时自己已经无需过多的伪装，身体仿佛紧绷许久的弓弦，在稍稍放松的瞬间就被疲惫趁虚而入。最先失去力气的是苦撑已久几乎僵硬的双腿，他跌坐在地时惹来了赫敏和罗恩的惊呼，但哈利甚至都没力气冲他们挥手表示自己没事。</p><p>他们扶着哈利挪到了壁炉边，过程中罗恩瞥见了他背后染上的一层血迹。</p><p>“天呐你受伤了？”他和赫敏没有在婚礼现场目睹那场行刑，只是从慌张的仆人口中听到了只言片语，现下见到哈利身后布满的血迹还以为被行刑的人是他。</p><p>哈利虚弱地摇了摇头，他坐在地毯上，身子歪倒着倚着壁炉墙边，只能借着赫敏的手喝下一大杯暖烘烘的红茶，当胃部的温热缓慢扩散到四肢后，他才稍稍恢复了些力气，但背后那片凉掉的血渍依旧透着刺骨的寒冷，让他止不住地打颤。</p><p>“那不是我的血。”他抱住双臂向火焰处又挪了挪，翘起的那一缕黑发险些被舞动着的火苗烤焦。</p><p>赫敏解下自己的披风将哈利整个身体罩住，又将壶里剩下的红茶都一股脑地灌给他，见哈利脸色恢复了些往日的红润，这才松了口气俯身席地坐在一边。</p><p>“所以到底发生了什么事？”</p><p>哈利磕磕绊绊地向他的两位好友复述同他们分开后发生的种种，期间刻意隐去了临时标记的过程以及他用魔法帮马尔福治疗伤口的事，这不能怪他，他并非想要对好友有所隐瞒，只是头一件事让他觉得羞涩不已舌头打转更加结巴，后一件事则会让愤怒的赫敏直接将他推入一旁的火堆里。</p><p>但罗恩显然对临时标记的事更感兴趣，他向前凑了凑，开口问道：“你真的让那个自大的白鼬咬了你的脖子？”</p><p>哈利尴尬地咳嗽了两下，继而点了点头，心底里庆幸一旁的火光可以帮他遮掩脸上升腾而起的热度。</p><p>罗恩倾身过来，哈利身上衣服的领子先前被里德尔的利剑破开，被标记的腺体就展露在空气中，那上面淡白色的齿痕映着火光，仿佛是覆着一层冰晶。</p><p>“Ewww……”罗恩整张脸都皱在一起，表情仿佛生吞了一整颗柠檬，“那一定很疼。”</p><p>哈利低着头没有说话，事实上他没办法形容那时的感受，现在回想起来那几分钟里好像真的充满了浓重的雾气，记忆中带着不可捉摸的朦胧以及霜雪和冰晶。</p><p>一旁的赫敏像是看出他的尴尬，开口将话提转到其他方向：“看来这位马尔福家的继承人并非像他表面看起来那般混蛋，至少他敢于直面里德尔，而不是被邪恶君主的名号吓得落荒而逃。”</p><p>这位格兰芬多最优秀的骑士向来对他人吝于称赞，能从她的口中听到如此这般评价想必的确对小马尔福在婚礼上的行为赞赏有加。</p><p>罗恩从一旁的矮桌上够了两块硬面包片，将一块递给窝在火边的哈利，另一块塞进自己的嘴里，所以当他从赫敏的口中听见对那个傲慢白鼬的称赞时，他来不及咽下那一整块面包就口齿不清地惊呼道：“嘿！别忘了他怎么叫你的！”</p><p>赫敏无所谓地耸了耸肩，她抬手拂去罗恩膝盖上的面包碎，语气轻松地说道：“我对此并不十分在意，只要他能保护哈利，随便他叫我什么。”</p><p>“哦，当然了，”罗恩挑着眉毛，一脸不可置信，“你当然可以这么说了，因为今后要同那个傲慢的家伙生活在一起的又不是你。”</p><p>赫敏皱眉：“别这么说，我不认为在哈利和那位继承人之间制造仇恨是件好事。”</p><p>罗恩学着她方才的样子耸肩，转身将矮桌上装着硬面包的盘子拿过来放在腿上：“我也不认为让哈利尽早认清现实做好提防是件坏事。”</p><p>对于两位好友像往常一般的争吵哈利并没有过对在意，他叼着手里的面包咬下指甲般大小的一小块，饥肠辘辘却食不知味。</p><p>短短半日的时光让哈利看上去仿佛成熟了不少。</p><p>他往日生活在格兰芬多城，被浓浓爱意灌溉成长，当他抽出细嫩的枝芽，还未曾见识过世间险恶便被推到上演着世界衍变的舞台中央。</p><p>如同恶魔般的君王，仿佛带着利爪的邪恶侍从，还有那些鞭子落下扯开皮肉的声响，这些无不让他觉得喉头发紧。</p><p>他往日对红色的记忆只有鲜花、家族徽记和冬日里温暖的炉火，而现在，每当他想起最喜爱的红色，脑海中浮现的第一个画面便是金发Alpha血肉模糊的身影。</p><p>他也一定是在父母的娇惯中长大的吧？哈利垂下眼睛，想象不到对方时如何在那场行刑中撑过来的。</p><p>哈利吸了吸鼻子，在心底下定决心，即使他仍旧对Alpha曾经的口出恶语感到不适，但在下次见面时，自己一定要为今天婚礼上发生的事情向他郑重地道谢。</p><p>罗恩一边嘟囔着斯莱特林的硬面包没有加糖，一边将盘子上剩下的碎屑一扫而光，赫敏则半是斥责半是无奈地要他少吃一点。</p><p>时间就在吵闹声中悄然流逝，窗外蓝色天鹅绒般的夜空中只有星辰游移，从哈利的角度看不见月亮所以直到一名Beta仆从推门而入告知三人厨房已经为他们准备好了晚餐时，他才知道此时已经到了晚上。</p><p>罗恩欢快地站起身，哈利则还攥着那块没怎么碰过的硬面包，他欲言又止了几秒钟后还是下定决心般地开了口：“马尔福少主怎么样了？斯内普先生已经结束诊治了吗？”</p><p>那仆从只是皱着眉摇了摇头，表示自己刚刚从餐厅那边过来，并不知晓寝殿处的状况。</p><p>赫敏见哈利忧心忡忡，只能出言安慰道：“餐厅还记得准备晚餐，说明城堡没出什么大乱子，想必那边应该没问题。”</p><p>哈利叹了口气，只能点点头，他拖拉着步伐跟在罗恩身后走出房门。</p><p>他们穿过长长的走廊，停在二楼餐厅外时听见门内有邓布利多的声音：“坐下来西里斯，你应当好好品尝这不可多得的红葡萄酒。”</p><p>“我从小喝着它们长大的，您不记得了么邓布利多大人，”小天狼星的声音并不像邓布利多那般悠闲自在，显然他在担心着什么事，“况且现在摆在我面前的就算是琼浆玉露我也激不起半点兴趣。”</p><p>“我都快忘了你出身斯莱特林，”邓布利多语调轻快，“你和詹姆都是再合格不过的格兰芬多了，所以不要因为还未到来的麻烦而自寻烦恼西里斯，要像你在格兰芬多时那样，放轻松，然后问题自然就会被解决了。”</p><p>“但现在事关哈利！我不敢想象那个老巫婆会怎么对待哈利，和她比起来我宁愿忍受贝拉特里克斯！”</p><p>罗恩和赫敏转头向哈利投来担忧的目光，显然屋内的谈话涉及到他，而且明显不是什么好事。</p><p>哈利摇了摇头表示自己并不知道发生了什么，他索性上前一步推开餐厅的雕花镶金木门，背着手站在窗边的小天狼星转过头，看清门外站着的人时快步走了过来。</p><p>“哈利……”他眼睛中的担忧仿佛刚刚遭受鞭刑的是他的教子一般。</p><p>“小天狼星，”哈利抬手拥抱了一下他的教父，继而仰着头问道，“你们方才在谈论什么？我好像听到了我的名字。”</p><p>小天狼星愣了一瞬，他转过头望向坐在餐桌旁还端着酒杯的邓布利多，后者则将杯中剩余的一小口红色液体饮尽后慢条斯理地说道：“告诉他吧西里斯，最迟明早他也会知道的。”</p><p>小天狼星叹了口气，他带着三人到餐桌边让他们坐下，然后将一盘烤土豆和南瓜饼推到哈利面前，示意他边吃边说，但哈利并没有动眼前的刀叉，他并非不饿，但此时正有一个人因为他而重伤昏迷着，他做不到在这里安心地吃晚餐。</p><p>“事情是这样，”小天狼星坐在哈利身边，同样无心进餐，“你们回到城堡不久后，里德尔又派了他的传令官返回斯莱特林，送来了坏消息。”</p><p>赫敏放下了手中的杯子，咬着叉子上一整块牛排的罗恩停下了动作皱着眉头望向这边，哈利自己则并不觉得有什么，经过这一整天的事情，他不认为还有什么事可以称得上是坏消息。</p><p>小天狼星继续说道：“照着里德尔的意思，你和德拉科在婚前完成了结合，这丢尽了格兰芬多和斯莱特林贵族的脸面，德拉科已经受到了‘惩罚’，而你，则需要进一步的礼仪教导，所以待里德尔回到王宫，他将会派教习修女来斯莱特林对你进行教导。”</p><p>哈利皱眉疑惑：“就是你们刚刚说的老巫婆？只是个教习修女而已，为什么你这么担心。”</p><p>“那是乌姆里奇，哈利，”小天狼星语气变得焦躁不安，哈利从没见过他这副模样，“斯莱特林臭名昭著的修女，曾经在教习过程中逼得一个贵族Omega投湖自尽，那之后她被赶出了斯莱特林城，不知道怎么去了里德尔那里。”</p><p>一旁的罗恩惊得将叉着牛排的餐叉丢回盘子中，他看向哈利的眼神仿佛后者已经变成了一具漂浮在水中的尸体。</p><p>哈利则轻松得多，他开口安慰自己的教父和两位朋友：“这没什么，不要担心好吗？我想里德尔还不想杀了我，他派那个修女来应该只是为了监视我和马尔福家而已，况且我能保护好自己，你们知道的，我可以。”</p><p>小天狼星眉间的忧虑并没有散去，他再次提出自己曾经多次提及的想法：“哈利……我想让你知道，现在选择去我的领地依旧为时不晚……”</p><p>哈利打断了他要说的话：“我不可以小天狼星，我不会跟你离开，父亲说的对，现在的状况是最好的选择，我不能再用其他人的性命去冒险，况且……况且如果我现在离开，小马尔福可就白挨那顿鞭子了。”</p><p>他们之间的谈话因为再次打开的餐厅大门而不得不终止，城堡的男女主人相携走了进来。卢修斯亲王如同哈利每次见到的那样面无表情一脸冷漠，手里握着那支从不离身的手杖，一旁的纳西莎夫人换了一身便装，头发重新打理过，已经不似方才那般憔悴。</p><p>哈利连忙站起身忘记该行的礼数，他快步走了过去焦急地开口询问：“亲王，夫人，马尔福少主怎么样了。”</p><p>卢修斯因为眼前黑发少年的鲁莽而皱了皱眉，纳西莎夫人却并未在意，她告诉哈利斯内普已经完成了诊疗，寝殿那边一切都好。</p><p>“我可以去看看他吗？”哈利眨着眼睛问道。</p><p>“当然，”纳西莎笑了笑，“你可以在用完晚餐后回去看他。”</p><p>哈利摇了摇头表示自己已经吃饱了，他后脑没有长着眼睛所以也看不见自己餐盘中完整的烤土豆和没有动过的南瓜馅饼，但纳西莎体贴地没有指出这一点，她又叮嘱了几句才叫来多比带哈利回寝殿去。</p><p>他们离开餐厅，步行了几分钟后在卧房门口停了下来，哈利礼貌地冲多比道谢，并表示自己一个人就可以，多比露出一个如释重负的表情，行礼过后便离开了。</p><p>哈利小心地推开门，寝殿中比方才昏暗了许多，蜡烛被撤去了几支，床上方垂下来的幔帐借着烛光在高高的天花板上投出影子，哈利轻手将房门在身后扣紧，尽管脚下是厚实的羊毛地毯，但他走向床边时仍旧极力地放慢脚步。</p><p>金发少年依旧面冲下趴在那里，被子只盖到下半身，后背上缠绕着层层绷带，哈利又走近了些，可以看到他身下的床单也已经换上了新的，裸露在外的臂膀苍白却紧实，沉睡的脸上恢复了些血色。</p><p>哈利仔细查看了那些缠绕着的绷带，确认没有渗出血液后才稍稍松了口气，不知是因为他魔法的效力还是那位斯内普先生高超的医术。</p><p>哈利俯身想要坐在床边，但犹豫了一下，看着金发Alpha平静的睡脸他最后还是选择像在会客厅里时那样席地而坐。</p><p>哈利裹紧了身上的赫敏的披风，抬手揉了揉鼻子，松懈下来让他整个人都泛着倦意，他看着房间另一侧壁炉里跳动的火焰，那些踮脚在橡木粗枝上跳着曼妙舞姿的红色火苗犹如催眠师手中晃动着的怀表一般，让哈利支撑不住地闭上了眼睛，胃部传来的饥饿感让他清醒了大概一秒钟，但在那之后又不可避免地沉沉睡去。</p><p>房门再次被打开，纳西莎缓步走了进来，她在床边停下，想要轻声唤醒倚靠在床边已经睡去了的黑发少年，但伸出去的手却在半途停下。她抬眼望向床上同样沉睡着的儿子，思索了片刻便缩回手去。她走到寝殿一侧，将先前被放在那里的鹿皮斗篷取过，回到床边后蹲下身来将它轻轻盖在哈利身上。</p><p>领口处的绒毛戳在他的脸颊处，哈利皱了皱鼻子换了个更加舒服的姿势，纳西莎待他呼吸再次放缓，才站起身来，她轻声嘱咐身后的仆从将壁炉里的火生得再旺些，等一切打点妥当后退回门外。</p><p>将门重新关上之前，纳西莎望向寝殿中陷入沉睡之中的两人，轻声呼了口气。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科做了一个被火焰灼烧的梦，那算不得噩梦，因为围在他身侧的绿色火苗温吞而又微弱，仿佛是被浓重的雾气包裹着，带着潮湿的温度让他想要伸手去触碰，他也确实那么做了。但下一秒他就从这个奇怪的梦中惊醒，因为那些绿色的火焰居然可以开口说话，他听见它在叫自己海德薇。</p><p>德拉科挣扎着睁开双眼，视线还不太清晰，只能看见模糊的黑影。</p><p>近处有呢喃的梦呓：“海德薇……海德薇你要跑得再快些……”</p><p>海德薇？海德薇又是谁？</p><p>房间内的蜡烛已经燃尽，唯一的光源只剩下壁炉中还在燃烧的橡木，逆着光德拉科只能看见床边一丛杂草般的黑色剪影，他皱了皱眉，还没有完全清醒，只是疑惑为什么他的寝殿内会出现杂草。</p><p>下一秒，他鼻尖处涌入一股潮湿的气息，同梦中的一样，带着浓重的水汽穿过他的喉咙充盈整个肺部，整片胸腔仿佛在一瞬之间变成一块吸满水的棉花，沉甸甸得让他喘不过气来。</p><p>德拉科忍不住咳嗽起来，震动牵扯着背部的伤口，造成的疼痛有让他低吟出声。</p><p>他从未尝受过这般疼痛的折磨。自幼母亲温柔宠溺，父亲虽对他严厉但未曾处罚过他，所以当他跪在举行婚礼的广场上，马鞭呼啸着划开空气落在背上时，他险些以为自己就要在那一刻死去，疼痛几乎要将他整个人撕裂，紧接着他就听见身后挥鞭Alpha的冷笑声，对方认定了这个金贵的小少爷不可能受得了第二鞭。</p><p>德拉科向来认为鲁莽的逞强是最愚蠢不过的了，但那一刻，他罕见地没有让自己示弱，因为他听见身后母亲的低泣和另一个陌生的哭声。</p><p>是谁在为他哭？</p><p>他听不真切，疼痛也让大脑变得混沌，他没办法去思考更多，只是紧紧咬住牙关不肯再哼出半声，身后的行刑者仿佛认为这是一种挑衅，所以接下来的每一鞭都要比前一次更狠厉些，仿佛是刻意要逼出他的哭号一般。德拉科几乎就要晕了过去，或者说他确实晕了那么几秒。但他在一片嘈杂的声音中，依旧清晰地捕捉到了那个陌生的哭泣，下一秒他才意识到，那不是他耳朵听到的，而是依靠整具身体感知到的。</p><p>他和那声音的主人之间有一道潮湿的纽带，纤细但却坚韧，那泪水和低泣顺着联结奔涌向他，让他在那一刻着没有坠入眼前黑暗的深渊。</p><p>而现在，他卧在床上，背部传来灼烧的疼痛，视线跟着逐渐清晰起来，眼前的那团杂草变成了一头蓬乱的黑发，德拉科认出它们的主人正是同他建立联结的那个混血Omega。</p><p>下一秒，那团杂草动了起来，有那么一个瞬间德拉科甚至以为会从那里蹦出一只山兔或者鼹鼠，但是并没有，那杂草之下覆盖着的是白皙稚嫩又充满倦意的一张脸以及那上面还没有完全睁开但是翠绿得摄人心魄的眼睛。</p><p>德拉科只觉得那种感觉再次蔓延在他的胸口，那种在今天的早些时候，他站在高高的垒塔上向下望去，第一次见到那片绿色时胸口泛起的异样感觉。</p><p>德拉科那时就认为，那或许是神对他做出的警告，提醒他即将步入危险的境地。</p><p>而此刻，德拉科依旧这么认为。</p><p>所以他开口时，刻意让自己的语气再冷漠不过来：“你为什么会在这里？”</p><p>那双还没完全摆脱睡意的绿眼睛花了好一阵功夫才彻底清醒过来，它对上了德拉科的视线，然后霎时间布满了欣喜，浓密的睫毛在眼尾勾勒出一道精巧的弧线，透过透明的绿色晶体，从深处折射出对德拉科来说过于耀眼的光芒。</p><p>“你醒了！”黑发Omega跪坐起身，膝盖向前挪动着，德拉科甚至听见了衣服布料摩擦羊毛地毯的声音，这让他皱了皱眉。</p><p>“不然我是在跟你说梦话吗？”他没太多力气说话，但依旧用讽刺华丽地装点自己的话语。</p><p>不过黑发Omega好像并没有领会他的意思，他只是又凑近了些，德拉科动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着对方将手伸向了自己的额头。</p><p>他想要转头躲开，但Omega手掌上的温度让他回忆起彻底昏迷前，眼前闪现的白色光晕，这让他晃了下神，所以额头轻易地被对方温热的手掌捕获。</p><p>“你退烧了！”黑发Omega一脸欣喜地惊呼，他是真的在为这件事高兴，仿佛刚才德拉科没有对他冷嘲热讽过，真是傻的可以。</p><p>但德拉科的嘲笑还没来得及说出口，Omega便收回了自己的手掌，湿热的温度骤然离去让德拉科将那些即将脱口而出的话生硬地吞了回去。</p><p>Omega收起笑容，脸上的笑容逐渐褪去，最后只剩愧疚和担忧交织在一起：“背上的伤口还疼吗？”</p><p>愚蠢的问题。德拉科这么想着，开口时语气平静又冷漠，像是真的没有受到疼痛的半分影响：“还好。”</p><p>哈利点了点头，他咬着嘴唇迟疑了片刻，最后深吸了口气开口说道：“谢谢你。”</p><p>德拉科皱眉疑惑，他终于放弃挣扎般地望进对方那双绿色的深眸，这竟然奇迹般的让他背后的伤口没那么疼了。</p><p>“谢我？为了什么？”他没办法移开视线，只能微眯起眼睛稍作抵抗。</p><p>哈利歪着头，仿佛德拉科问出了一个奇怪的问题：“当然是为了你面对里德尔时所做的一切。”</p><p>德拉科嗤笑了一声，这牵动了他背部的伤口，所以他开口时语气有些不善：“我不需要你的道谢，波特，我做这一切只是因为父亲说你是拯救斯莱特林的唯一希望，仅此而已。”</p><p>黑发Omega看样子并没有因此感到冒犯，他告诉德拉科，即使是这样，他对他的感谢和歉意依旧不会减少分毫。</p><p>德拉科想要出言讽刺他的愚蠢，但肚子先他一步发出抗议的声音，他从软禁的房间中被放出来之后就没吃过任何东西，经过这一番折腾已经饥肠辘辘了。</p><p>“你饿了？”黑发Omega眨着眼睛问道。</p><p>又一个愚蠢的问题。德拉科决定不再开口理会他，但对方接下来的动作却让他之前刻意维持的冷漠和得体消失殆尽。</p><p>哈利将手伸进月白色裤子的口袋里，从里面掏出了一片硬面包来，是在会客厅时罗恩递给他的那块。他小心地避开自己咬过地方，从另一侧掰下来一小块后递到了德拉科嘴边。</p><p>处于震惊之中的金发Alpha却怎么也不肯张嘴，他们无声地对峙了一会儿，哈利满脸疑惑地收回手。</p><p>德拉科一字一顿地问道：“这是什么？”</p><p>哈利晃了晃手中的面包片：“硬面包。”</p><p>德拉科的脸几乎比晕倒前还要苍白些，这超出了他的认知，于是咬牙切齿地问：“你把面包装在衣服口袋里？”</p><p>哈利被他质问的语气弄得有些心虚，但他还是点了点头。</p><p>如果德拉科身上没有伤，那么他此刻必定会跳下床，将Omega身上那条裤子扯下来然后扔出窗外。</p><p>他沉默了片刻最后气结地得出结论：“愚蠢又粗鲁的格兰芬多。”</p><p>哈利皱起眉来，他当然发现了这一点，在他们两个第一次见面时，他就感受到了对方对格兰芬多似乎有着巨大的成见。</p><p>“你不能这么说！”哈利涨红着脸反驳道。</p><p>“我为什么不能这么说？”德拉科差一点就要不顾礼仪翻起白眼来，“只有格兰芬多的人才会粗鲁到将食物装在衣服口袋里。”</p><p>“因为格兰芬多的人都知道，衣服口袋就是用来装东西的！”</p><p>“正常人都该知道，这个‘东西’中可不包括食物！”</p><p>“我又不能把它扔掉，那样太浪费了！”</p><p>“所以你把面包装在衣服口袋里？”</p><p>好吧他们又回到最开始的那个问题了，哈利怒气冲冲地站起身，而德拉科因为扯到身后的伤口，疼痛让他额头泛起汗珠。</p><p>哈利这才意识到此时所处的状况，他尝试让自己冷静下来，上前一步，尽管语气有些生硬但还是关心地询问道：“很疼吗？”</p><p>“走开！波特！”德拉科没好气地低吼道，“别把你的面包屑……等等，那是什么味道？”</p><p>他上下打量着站在床边的Omega，发现对方身上披着一件格兰芬多的红色披风。</p><p>“你穿着其他Alpha的披风进入我的寝殿？”</p><p>德拉科的声音拔高了几分，他甚至没去在意身后的疼痛，Alpha的本能驱使着他身体中的愤怒燃起火焰。</p><p>哈利有些不明所以，他不知道为什么争吵的方向从食物转到披风上来。他低下头，伸手扯动这布料的边缘：“这是赫敏借给我的。”</p><p>德拉科脸上的表情瞬间阴郁下去：“你是说那个泥巴种？”</p><p>“嘿！”哈利大声地制止他，“不准你再说那个词！”</p><p>德拉科怒极反笑：“听着，波特，能让你那些肮脏的朋友们走进斯莱特林的城堡已经是我父亲极度的宽容了，而你居然敢将他们臭烘烘的披风穿在身上走进我的寝殿，这真是令人作呕！”</p><p>哈利站在那里，眼底因为愤怒和Omega的本能再次泛起泪水，他能感受到Alpha的怒火，并不是从对方的语气和表情中，而是通过身体，方才还萦绕在两人身侧的雾气现在逐渐变冷，细密的水珠凝结成锋利的冰霜让他禁不住打了个冷战。</p><p>但格兰芬多并不习惯于妥协或者臣服，他胸腔之中也同样燃烧着愤怒。</p><p>“听着，马尔福，你也同样令我作呕！”</p><p>哈利在泪水夺眶而出之前转身离开了。</p><p>这个傲慢的Alpha简直让人不可理喻，上一秒可以让他既感激又愧疚，下一秒又能让他恨不得给他施一个昏厥咒语。</p><p>哈利伸手抹了一把脸上的泪水，一边告诉见状惊恐万分的多比马尔福已经醒来的消息，一边在心里这般想道，</p><p>接下来的几天里，哈利都没有见过金发Alpha，他感谢纳西莎夫人同意为自己安排了其他的卧房，但在对方温柔地询问发生了什么事时只是红着眼睛低头沉默不语。</p><p>夫人最后也只是低声地叹息。</p><p>罗恩和赫敏当然也发觉了他情绪上的低落，所以在他们跟着格兰芬多亲卫队离开斯莱特林之前日子里，都竭尽全力地逗他开心。罗恩端出了他的棋盘，并在每一场厮杀里小心地将几颗己方棋子送到对方王后的嘴边，而赫敏则是一有空闲就拉着两人去找小天狼星，他们通常会去马尔福城堡北面的马场里。</p><p>他们大部分时间里只骑从格兰芬多城带来的那些马匹，因为斯莱特林的马儿们都太过温顺，遇到障碍物时总会停下来犹豫不前，而不是像格兰芬多的马匹们那样一跃而过。</p><p>小天狼星将自己带来的那匹通体洁白的骏马巴克比克让给哈利骑，那是一个桀骜不驯的小伙子，在格兰芬多的时候哈利就曾试图跨上它的马背，那一次要不是小天狼星发现及时他大概要断掉两根肋骨。</p><p>而在斯莱特林的这几天里，哈利在小天狼星的帮助下，终于驯服了它，当他骑在巴克比克的马背上于星光之下飞驰时，终于可以暂时放下萦绕在他心头的烦恼重新拾起在格兰芬多时的快乐。</p><p>但尽管如此，格兰芬多护送队伍离开的日子也很快到来，婚礼的半个月后，哈利站在斯莱特林南面的城门外同他们道别。</p><p>他极度忍耐但依旧眼眶泛红，罗恩哭着要他记得经常写信时连赫敏都忍不住抬手抹了把眼睛。小天狼星牵着巴克比克走上前，他伸手胡乱地揉了几下自己教子本就乱糟糟的头发，然后将缰绳递到他手中。</p><p>“我知道没能带海德薇来你很难过，”他故意没去理会哈利身后的卢修斯投来不赞同的目光，“所以我把巴克比克留给你，海德薇还太小没办法行远路，等她再大一点我就派人把她送来，好吗？”</p><p>哈利吸了吸鼻子，最终还是没忍住地扑进了教父的怀里，把眼泪和鼻涕都曾在他的衣襟上。</p><p>小天狼星轻拍着他的后背，眼睛则警告般地望向不远处的卢修斯，在此之前他们每次在城堡里碰面，小天狼星都要在言语上提醒，更确切地说是威胁这位亲王如若在今后的日子里没能善待哈利，他可不会去理会两城之间的约定，不顾一切也要带着骑兵踏平整个斯莱特林城。</p><p>而每次卢修斯给他的回答都是：“虽然我恨你西里斯·布莱克，但我还没有卑鄙到去伤害一个孩子来惩罚你。”</p><p>所以此时卢修斯坦然地对上了他的目光，一旁的纳西莎则安抚地冲小天狼星点头。</p><p>等赫敏的副手再次上前来催促时，他们才意识到已经耽搁了太多时间，哈利不得不抬手用袖子将脸上的泪水胡乱擦去，然后退后一步故作轻松地冲教父和两位好友道别。对面的三人一一走上前来同他拥抱，哈利竭尽全力才忍住没有去攥住他们的衣袖。</p><p>小天狼星和赫敏跨上了马背，罗恩钻进马车后又马上从车窗中探出头来，他们行在队伍的最后端，不停地回头冲哈利挥手，直到队伍消失在城郊的远处。</p><p>哈利孤零零地站在斯莱特林送行的队伍前，手里紧紧攥着缰绳，耳边只剩下冷风吹过和巴克比克焦躁地踩踏蹄子的声音。</p><p>纳西莎走上前来，伸手揽过他的肩膀低声安慰着，哈利只是摇头表示自己没事，然后一脸落寞地转身跟着纳西莎往城内走去。</p><p>“别难过，”纳西莎握住了哈利有些冰冷的手指，“以后你可以邀请你的小朋友们来这里做客，他们想在这里住多久都可以。”</p><p>哈利心不在焉地点了点头，纳西莎的话让他想起了小马尔福，不知道真到那时他又会怎么恶语相向。</p><p>他们行至马尔福城堡前，哈利带着鼻音向纳西莎王妃道别，他要将巴克比克带到马厩去，喂一些它喜欢的甜南瓜，显然和主人的离别让它也倍感不安。</p><p>纳西莎又安慰了他几句，最后在哈利额头上印下一吻：“去吧，如果觉得无聊你还可以去城堡东侧的花园看看，天气很快转凉，那里剩下斯莱特林最后一批还在开着的鸢尾了，你会喜欢的，不用担心，午餐前我会吩咐多比去找你的。”</p><p>哈利低着头无精打采地牵着巴克比克走进了马厩，他在食栏里挑了几块切好的南瓜，一边喂给巴克比克一边用另一只手梳理它的鬃毛。</p><p>“抱歉把你留在这里，”他的开口时还带着鼻音，“离开小天狼星一定也让你很难过。”</p><p>巴克比克扬了扬脖子打了个响鼻算是回应。</p><p>哈利又自顾自地跟它聊了一会儿，直到巴克比克再也吃不下更多一块南瓜后，才依依不舍地同它道别。</p><p>他走出马厩，看着伫立在眼前的城堡，并不觉得回到那个空荡荡的房间是个正确的选择。他向左转去，决定去西边看看纳西莎夫人提到的鸢尾。</p><p>九月已经快要过去，如若是在格兰芬多，正值秋收季节，整座城里都充斥着好闻的果子香气，从临近的赫奇帕奇城赶来的人们会用他们的纺织品同果农们交换时令水果，在看到哈利时还会亲切的同他打招呼。</p><p>哈利怀念那里的一切，尤其是在此时此地，整座斯莱特林城有关格兰芬多的东西除了他就只剩下不会说话的巴克比克。</p><p>他想念父亲，想念母亲，想念刚刚离去的教父和两位好友，想念他的小马海德薇，就连麦格老师严厉的批评和繁重的课业都让他想念不已。他不知道今后的生活该如何忍耐，在这座沉浸于夜色的城池中，远离他所喜爱的一切有关明亮、温暖的东西。</p><p>哈利蹲在一簇鸢尾前，伸手拨弄着那些向外卷曲着的灰蓝色花瓣，人生中第一次感受到了孤独。</p><p>眼泪嘀嗒嘀嗒地掉落下来，他想，在这无人之处，他有权利让自己放纵一小会儿，让眼泪流个痛快，然后他就可以回到城堡的卧室中，执起羽毛笔，翻开羊皮纸，给他的母亲写一封信，告诉她这里一切都好，他看到了雪山、绿色的极光、星空下的鸢尾，他很开心，所以请她不要忧愁。</p><p>哈利眼前被泪水弄的一片模糊，所以当一块手帕被扔在膝盖上时，他多花了几秒钟才反应过来。他抬起头，仰视着站在他身边的金发Alpha，烛火的微光在他身后晃动着，让他的头发变成了蜂蜜般金褐色。</p><p>哈利抬手揉了揉眼睛，视线变得清晰了些，他这才看清对方脸上惯有的那种嘴角向下撇的鄙夷的神色。</p><p>“邋遢鬼，不要用衣袖擦鼻涕。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利站起身，那块绣着蛇形徽记的手帕掉落脚边。</p><p>他如临大敌地看着对面一脸不善的金发Alpha，眼里尽管还缀着泪水，但却迸发着警惕的火焰，身上的信息素也仿佛变成炽热的利剑竖在他身后，那样子像极了即将迎击危险的小兽，而对面的Alpha是手持弓箭的猎人。</p><p>德拉科轻哼了一声，垂眼扫过那块沾了尘土的手帕，然后一脸不甚在意地退到围廊边。他身上穿着件在哈利看来太过华丽的睡袍，拖在地上的衣摆处只沾了些灰蓝色的鸢尾花瓣，显然是刚从寝殿处过来的。</p><p>德拉科动作迟缓地坐在木质长椅上，他身后的伤口早已结痂，但行刑者下手极重，多少伤到了筋骨，这让他不敢有太大的动作，只能直挺挺地坐在那。</p><p>“如果我是你，”他将双手交叠撑在手杖顶端，那样子像极了他的父亲，“就不会把时间浪费在毫无意义的哭泣上，而是去思考如何应对接下来的局面。”</p><p>哈利站在那里没有说话，他眼中的火焰因为疑惑而稍稍收敛了一些。</p><p>德拉科勾起一边嘴角：“还不明白吗？里德尔已经回到国都，很快乌姆里奇将动身出发，你能悠闲赏花的时间可不多了。”</p><p>哈利松开咬住的嘴唇：“她只是个修女而已，总不会比行刑手还可怕。”</p><p>德拉科咋了一下舌，他脸上的表情无疑是在嘲笑哈利太过天真：“你教父没跟你说过她曾经的所作所为？”</p><p>哈利当然看得出对方眼中的轻蔑，他负气地想要转身离去，但德拉科勉强的坐姿又让他想起那些鞭痕，心下又愧疚起来，所以再次开口时，尽管逞强但语气放软了不少：“那又怎样？格兰芬多可不怕这些。”</p><p>德拉科沉默了片刻，最后只是点头挑了挑眉：“我拭目以待。”</p><p>他支撑着起身，向城堡方向走了几步后又停了下来，大概是怕牵动伤口而没有回头：“乌姆里奇到斯莱特林之前，记得来找我，你的临时标记大概撑不到那个时候。”</p><p>说罢，他便抬脚缓步离开了。</p><p>哈利在原地呆立了许久，一阵冷风吹过，他才回过神来。他将望向Alpha离去背影的视线转开，有些不自然地落在他方才坐着的长椅上，那里似乎还残留着冰冷信息素的味道，被标记过的Omega咬紧牙关最终战胜了本能的诱惑，没有不顾羞耻地蹭过去留恋那里的气息。</p><p>但方才Alpha说的话有让他在下一秒回想起那天标记的情形，那画面赫然地闪现在脑海之中，这让哈利没由来地紧张起来。</p><p>他装作不在意地轻咳了两声，发出的声响在空气中尴尬地回荡着，哈利连忙心虚地四顾，确认除了自己周围再无他人，这才松了口气。</p><p>他刻意不去理会突然涌上来的莫名窘迫感，站在原地挣扎了片刻，最后还是俯身拾起方才跌落在地的那块手帕，那上面的落着一片灰蓝色的鸢尾花瓣，同绿色的蛇形刺绣徽记交叠在一起。</p><p>哈利盯着它们出神，直到多比找到他，才仿佛从梦中清醒过来一般慌张地将那块手帕收到口袋中。</p><p> </p><p>哈利没让德拉科等太久，在他们那场对话后的第三天，Omega就出现在了他寝殿的门口，一队仆从站在他身后，手里端着他为数不多的衣物和日常用品。</p><p>德拉科正坐在房间一侧的靠椅中，手里的红茶升腾起的雾气仿佛给他消瘦不少的脸颊蒙上了一层薄纱，在它的遮掩下，德拉科一时之间忘记摆出往常总是挂在脸上的嫌恶。</p><p>哈利身旁的多比冲他躬身行礼：“王妃吩咐的，乌鲁里奇前几日已经从王都出发，随时都可能到达斯莱特林，所以要子爵大人从今日起搬入寝殿，以免露出破绽。”</p><p>德拉科平静的脸上毫无波澜，只是在沉默片刻后点了点头，随后便将注意力重新放回眼前的红茶上。</p><p>多比暗地里松了口气，没再敢去看这位脾气阴晴不定的少主，他转身示意哈利身后的仆从上前安置他们手中的物品。</p><p>这下只剩下哈利手足无措地站在那里。那次谈话之后，他把注意力都放在了对付那位传说中的恶毒修女上，完全忘记了另一件更加重要的事——他已经同斯莱特林的继承人完婚，理应住在同一寝殿内。而在过去的近一个月时间里，他完全没有去思考过这件事，所以当今天用过早餐后，纳西莎来找到他提起搬回德拉科寝殿这件事时，哈利才真正地意识到他即将面临何种境地。</p><p>这可比传说中的可怖修女更棘手。</p><p>beta仆从们迅速地将哈利的东西安置好后，匆匆地离开了寝殿，显然他们都太过惧怕这位少主，谁都不愿在这里多做停留。</p><p>哈利也想要借此机会同他们一起离开，但刚刚踏出一步就被屋内的Alpha叫住了。</p><p>他疑惑地回头，没有想到对方会是先开口的那个。</p><p>“既然同你共用一间寝殿时不可避免的事，那么我想应该先把规矩跟你说清楚。”德拉科将茶杯放回面前的矮桌上。</p><p>哈利讨厌透了对方说话时的腔调，他皱着眉站在那里等待德拉科继续说下去。</p><p>“第一，”金发Alpha竖起一根食指，“在格兰芬多怎样我不管，但是在这间屋子里，任何食物都不可以被装进衣服口袋。”</p><p>哈利没有说话，也没有点头，德拉科权当那是默认，然后继续说道：“第二，我不愿意同别人分享一张床，也不会去睡榻椅，所以我想你应该知道我要说的第三点是什么。”</p><p>哈利瞥向位于床不远处的那张榻椅，赌气地说道：“我刚巧也不愿意同自大狂靠得太近。”</p><p>德拉科因为那个称呼皱了皱眉，但最终他也没多说什么，只是眯起眼睛点了点头，就没再去看哈利，他拿起起原本扣在膝盖上的一本书，将注意力都落在那上面。</p><p>哈利虽然不满对方高高在上的姿态，却也觉得这般不必多费唇舌的对话正适合他们俩，见金发Alpha摆足了不愿在多说的态度，他也只是哼了一声转身离去了。</p><p>这样最好。他想。</p><p>待Omega的身影彻底消失在门口的转角处，德拉科才长长地呼出一口气，方才根本没有动过的视线终于得以从手上的那本书中移开，他抬起眼盯着门口处发愣，Omega留在那里的余温像是长长的触手一般伸过来，这让他皱着眉想要躲开，但最后也只是无力地将那本此刻变得过于厚重的书扔在一旁。</p><p>哈利试图将注意力转向他处，比如在心中默默演习一些不那么容易被人察觉的保护魔法以应对即将到来的乌姆里奇，或是从马厩中牵出巴克比克，骑着它在马场上奔驰一小会儿，最后他甚至去了书房，翻出了赫敏离开之前留给他的礼物——一厚摞书籍，他在里面翻找了一会儿，最后抽出一本讲述他祖先在北方平原游牧的史书，但里面骁勇善战的骑兵也没能让他烦躁的情绪安定下来。</p><p>那不安感一直持续到了晚餐结束，最后在返回寝殿的路上，哈利不得不承认让他如此烦躁的罪魁祸首就是走在前面不远处的金发Alpha。</p><p>他当然还记恨着对方对自己两位好友的侮辱，但不可避免地，同时也在被愧疚折磨着，他想，自己这辈子也不会忘记Alpha血肉模糊的伤口。他的内心已然如此矛盾，但雪上加霜的是，身为Omega，还要被已标记的本能所折磨，所以在即将同Alpha共处一室的此刻，哈利平生第一次冒出了想要临阵脱逃的念头。</p><p>大概Alpha也和他有一样的想法，当他们一起回到寝殿后，他就头也不回地闪身走进了房间一侧的小门中，哈利知道那后面是一间小型书房，他没太在意，甚至有些感谢对方此刻能够识趣地给自己留些独处的时间。</p><p>屋内的陈设同哈利第一次来的那一天没什么两样，他在窗边停留了一刻钟来欣赏远山，那时他在这里为数不多喜爱的风景。当星辰游移到山的那边时，他轻轻地叹了口气，回身走到房间另一侧的书桌前，那上面摆放着他自己带来的东西——离开前母亲送给他的一支刻有百合花图样的羽毛笔，红色的漆蜡和雕着狮子徽记的格兰芬多火漆印。</p><p>他坐在椅子上，从一旁的卷筒中抽出一张羊皮纸，伸手将羽毛笔蘸了些墨水，俯身开始写信。</p><p>亲爱的母亲：<br/>这里一切都好。</p><p>    我想当这封信送到您手中的时候，格兰芬多的亲卫队已经返回到您和父王身边。所以不要听信小天狼星的夸大其词——他一定会把场面形容得极其凶险——但实际情况是，一切都好，除了斯莱特林的少主……</p><p>哈利在这里停顿了一下，他犹豫着，最终考虑到这封信在送往格兰芬多的途中很可能会被王都的人截获，如果他在信中如此称呼自己的丈夫未免太过生疏，所以最后他握着羽毛笔将那个几个字划去。</p><p>——但实际情况是，一切都好，除了德拉科身上的伤，不过经过一番疗养，他也已经能够行动自如了。</p><p>我想，赫敏和罗恩会迫不及待地为您讲述路途中的见闻，但我还是想要亲自告诉您我见到的完全不同于格兰芬多的景色。</p><p>我第一次见到了雪山，从远处望去，那山顶几乎就戳在星辰下方，有时我会有种错觉，如果我站在山顶，一抬手就能够摘下星星，如若真是这样，母亲，我将把最闪耀的那颗摘下送给您，让它点缀在您红色长发间。</p><p>我时长站在窗边眺望远方的山脉，我喜爱极了那样的景色，但最让我新奇的是这里的极夜，在我到达斯莱特林城的第一天，我就有幸见到传说中的极光，那绿色奇异又瑰丽，我真后悔没有学习绘画，那样我将能够随信给你送上这幅奇景。</p><p>答应我，不要担心这里的气候，我适应的很好，这里并不像传说中的那么冷，我想即使入冬后也不会那么难捱。</p><p>纳西莎夫人对我无微不至，我这么说希望您不会伤心，母后，她时长让我想起您——这并非说明其他时间我不会思念您——她也会像您一样帮我整理总是让我束手无策的头发，这帮了我大忙，因为我不想让其他的斯莱特林人觉得格兰芬多总是邋里邋遢，她也总是能够体谅我的无礼——虽然我更愿意认为斯莱特林的那些礼仪繁杂而无用——要我说，我在她身边最为自在，哦！还要加上多比，我想我大概能跟他成为朋友，如果他不总是对我行礼的话。</p><p>让我想想，大概没有其他要紧事了，如若有，我将在下次的书信中讲述给您。</p><p>答应我好好照顾自己好吗，母亲，虽然我相信父亲会做到这一点。向他问好，告诉他我将谨记他对我说的话，格兰芬多的儿女在异乡也不会忘记自己信念。</p><p>爱您千遍。<br/>您永远的哈利。</p><p>哈利直起身，他缓缓松了口气，将手里的羊皮纸小心折好后放进信封里，用火漆封好放在一旁，然后再次抽出一张羊皮纸来。</p><p>亲爱的朋友：</p><p>我知道你们会一起读这封信，所以我就不费力分别写给你们两人了。</p><p>你们走后一切都好，除了白鼬亮出过几次獠牙。</p><p>哈利再次停了下来，他小心地转头，确定通向书房的那道门紧闭着，这才心虚地松了口气。罗恩和赫敏离开之前和他谈过，他们定下了一些他人无法理解的暗号，以免信件落到其他人手中。“白鼬”就是众多暗号中的一个，用来指代斯莱特林傲慢的少主人。尽管这个过程中哈利提出过异议，因为当时德拉科还因为他正躺在病床上呢，但罗恩让他自己来想，哈利却又没什么好主意，他脑子只能想起Alpha那一头金发，显然“白鼬”再适合不过了。</p><p>——除了白鼬亮出过几次獠牙，但我想我能够应付。</p><p>小天狼星说的那个老巫婆正在来的路上，所以今天开始我要枕着绿色的枕头入睡了，哦罗恩，赫敏会告诉你这句话是什么意思的，但是别担心，白鼬似乎更想要和平相处。</p><p>我每天都在练习礼仪，以应对巫女，我掌握的东西几乎比在格兰芬多时还要熟练。</p><p>不得不说，格兰芬多队伍离开的下一秒我就有些怀念你们了，希望你们能够多给我写信，不要因为我远在千里之外就以为我没办法缠着你们了。</p><p>我知道，不需要我多说你们也会时常替我去陪伴母亲的，但我依旧担心她太过思念我，就如我此时思念她一般，多给她讲些有趣的事，让她从烦心事上转开注意力。</p><p>以及，帮我照顾好海德薇好吗？我走之前她换了新的掌钉，不知道她适应得怎么样，我等不及她再长大些了。</p><p>期待你们的回信，如果有新的消息我会再告诉你们的。</p><p>爱你们<br/>哈利</p><p>直到哈利躺在榻椅上，将毛绒毯子盖好，通向书房的那扇小门也依旧没打开过，这说明今晚他大概不用去考虑临时标记的事情。</p><p>这让哈利松了口气，他将自己整个缩进温暖的毯子中，壁炉里噼啪声犹如催眠曲一般，哈利没办法再分出一丁点的精力给一墙之隔的Alpha了。在昏沉沉地睡去之前，他想，比起白鼬，或许小冰龙之类的更适合用来给那个傲慢的家伙当作代号。</p><p>书房中的德拉科并非真的有什么重要的事情非处理不可，他只是随便找个理由来躲避门外的那个Omega而已，仿佛几天前那个做出临时标记提醒的人不是他一般。</p><p>他握着羽毛笔，烦躁地戳刺着铺在桌子上的羊皮纸，直到把那里弄得惨不忍睹，才又站起身走到书架边，但整个晚上他都没能找到一本称心的书来看，那些文字仿佛突然间有了生命一般，在泛黄的羊皮纸上蠕动着，弄得他心烦意乱。</p><p>书房内的壁炉中并没有生火，但德拉科却觉得燥热不已，最终他将此归咎于那个Omega的信息素，他将窗子稍稍推开一道缝隙，有清爽的凉风吹了进来，但依旧没能缓解他心底的不耐。</p><p>当德拉科最终将手里那本可怜的书送回书架时，房间内的蜡烛已经燃得只剩下一小截，他抬手整理了一番有些凌乱的衣衫前襟，走向门边的脚步不自觉地跟着放轻。</p><p>书房的门被打开一道缝隙，卧室的暖意涌了进来，让德拉科额头上的汗又密集了些。他环视了一周，发现只有书桌上的东西有被动过，榻椅上毛绒毯子下鼓起一小团，那里传来的温暖气息比壁炉里的还要更强烈。</p><p>德拉科松开门把手，从书房中走了出来，他想走到床边去，却在中途改变了方向，脚步不由自主地转去了榻椅。</p><p>Omega已经安静地睡去，脸上宁静却带着点哀伤的表情，如同前些天德拉科站在窗边时看到的一样毫无防备，那里大概蕴藏着什么魔力，那天它诱惑着德拉科走下楼去前往花园，而现在，它再次诱惑着德拉科俯身下去。</p><p>那张脸离他越来越近，德拉科甚至能看清对方的睫毛上反射着烛火的微光。</p><p>直到Omega呼出的灼热气息让德拉科清醒过来时，他才仿佛被烫伤一般惊惶地直起身后退了几步。</p><p>他皱着眉，有些恼羞成怒，克制不住地想要上前摇醒这个该死的Omega，问问他到底做了什么总是让自己仿佛梦游一般做出一些意外的举动来。</p><p>但他理智尚存，当然不敢上前去，害怕自己再次迷失在意想不到的幻境中。</p><p>他站在原地生了会儿闷气，心里把所有人都抱怨了个遍，该死的暴君，逼他成婚的父亲，眼前的Omega以及没有铺整齐床单仆从。</p><p>他脱下外衣，烦躁地想要抬手将它甩在床上，但榻椅上Omega梦中呢喃的呓语又让他莫名地停下了动作。</p><p>最后他只是把那件幸免于难的长袍小心地放在床尾，而后轻手轻脚地躺了下去。</p><p>他闭上眼睛之前，还是没忍住朝那个方向瞥去一眼，Omega的睡容被他看的一清二楚，德拉科愤懑地腹诽了几句，然后在床上转了个身，将被子蒙在头上，咬着牙闭上了眼睛。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗外墨蓝色的夜空中，星辰们犹如被牧羊人驱赶的羊群一般，绕着北方天空中一颗炽星打着转。在群星之下，这座数百年间一直伫立于北方的城池几乎被寂静和黑暗笼罩着，只有零散的灯火能够证明这里尚存生机。</p><p>哈利就是在这样的一个清晨醒来。</p><p>他闭着眼睛不愿睁开，任由意识在朦胧的雾气之中穿梭着。他幻想自己仍旧躺在格兰芬多寝殿的床上，窗外的青草香气以及鸟鸣被微风轻托着送到他身边，某个瞬间，他仿佛真的能够听见母亲温柔的低语和罗恩吵着计划在早餐过后去征服西侧山丘。</p><p>“哦，罗恩，我确实想去看看那座山……”他半梦半醒间嘟囔着，开口时还带着浓重的鼻音。</p><p>不远处传来一声冷笑，哈利皱了皱眉，懒洋洋地用脸颊蹭了蹭身下的布料。他的意识并没有完全清醒，思绪还有些迟缓。</p><p>这笑声的主人大概特别擅长嘲弄别人，格兰芬多人可不会随随便便就对别人这样冷笑，他们大部分情况下都是仰着头将爽朗的笑声送到天空中去，就像每一次他射中箭靶时小天狼星做的那样。</p><p>但是，等等，格兰芬多？他并不在格兰芬多才对。</p><p>下一秒，哈利受到惊吓一般从榻椅上猛地坐起身，眼前只有晃动着的昏黄烛火以及坐在不远处已经穿戴整齐的金发Alpha。</p><p>等视线逐渐清晰后，哈利才看清楚眼前的情景，对方显然被他突如其来的动作惊得发懵，此时正皱着眉一脸既震惊又不可置信地看过来。</p><p>“我不在格兰芬多……”哈利低声呢喃着，他看着对方灰蓝色的瞳孔，在烛光的衬托下仿佛是透明的冰晶。</p><p>“棒极了，”金发Alpha开口时已经恢复了往日的平静和高高在上，“花费了近一个月的时间，你终于意识到了这一点，恭喜你。”</p><p>对方甚至故意抬手鼓掌，仿佛是真的在祝贺哈利，如若哈利此前未曾感受过他的刻薄，倒要真的以为他是位充满善意的好心人。</p><p>哈利没有心情去理会对的挖苦，认清现状让他无比失落，自己并不在温暖的格兰芬多，而是在这个冰冷又空旷的斯莱特林寝殿里，面前是一个讨厌他，同样他也讨厌的Alpha。</p><p>这个瞬间，委屈和初醒的倦意让他暂时忘却了一直以来压在心头的重担。此刻，他不是格兰芬多的子爵，而是一个被夺走心爱之物的十五岁少年而已。</p><p>所以他皱起眉，冲对方恼怒地瞪了一眼，仿佛如今面对的这一切都归咎于那个Alpha。</p><p>这是自从来到斯莱特林后，他第一次主动展示出无理取闹的模样，只是还未完全从睡意中挣脱出来的绿眼睛和他经过一晚上的翻滚此刻早已乱做一团的头发让那个警告的眼神毫无攻击力。</p><p>但不知为何，德拉科却在那双眼睛的注视下骤然变得窘迫，恼人的热气又一股脑地涌上额间。</p><p>他还未曾见过对面这个Omega如今这副模样。</p><p>当他在城外的塔楼上第一次见他时，对方就总是端着一副要去拯救世人的圣人模样，因此那双祖母绿的眼睛也仿佛被蒙上了层薄纱一般，虽然在德拉科偶尔的口出狂言时，这个Omega也会露出幼兽般的尖牙和利爪，但大部分时间里，他看到的都是一位满脸悲怆仿佛随时等待献身的救世主。</p><p>德拉科承认，除了混血这个身份，他更加讨厌波特这副模样。</p><p>他不怀疑在某些可以预见的极端时刻里，这个Omega会毫不犹豫地牺牲自己，这是愚蠢的格兰芬多会做出的事。但是他才多大？母亲曾经似乎说过对方比自己还要小上几个月，只是刚刚成年而已，就整日将圣人的面具扣在脸上。</p><p>德拉科仍旧记得对方差点就要亲手割掉自己结合腺的那个晚上，那天的晚些时候，他给了他一个临时标记，那个过程让他终身难忘。</p><p>但每每回忆起那一天，最先浮现在脑海中的画面却是Omega将匕首抵在自己颈间时泫然欲泣的模样。</p><p>那绝不是伪善，所以德拉科有了更加充足的理由去讨厌这个Omega了——一个里表都有如圣人一般的混血Omega，还有比这更让一个斯莱特林讨厌的组合么？答案当然是否定的。</p><p>如果一件事物的两个极端是格兰芬多是斯莱特林，那么他德拉科·马尔福和这位来自格兰芬多的子爵几乎要将这两个极端延长出至少一千英尺。</p><p>但方才那个瞬间，对方第一次露出一个无理取闹般的迁怒神情，他仿若看到了蒙在那对绿宝石上的薄纱被掀开了一角，他从未如此真切地窥探到了那片绿意的真实模样。</p><p>Omega第一次主动展露出的本性让德拉科觉得惊异。</p><p>他抬手摸了摸鼻尖，觉得那里仿佛有羽毛在搔痒，那感觉并不比昨晚在床上辗转反侧时好受多少，更比他们初见时更甚，像是危机四伏又或者是饱含着着其他德拉科不够清楚的东西，最后它们像是一把利箭，那双祖母绿的双眸就是已经拉满的弓弦，箭尖指向他的胸口，德拉科随时都会为此丧命。</p><p>于是他收起惯于嘲弄鄙夷的毒舌和獠牙，起身的动作既僵硬又迟缓，像是受到了过度的惊吓。他尴尬地扯了扯衣摆，就好像那样就能扯回逐渐飘远的理智，但这一招收效甚微。所以最后德拉科决定自己先行一步离开房间，暂时远离眼前这个危险人物。</p><p>神明伊欧斯在上，当走到门口处时他还是停了下来，脚腕仿佛被沉重的铅球拖拽，下颌犹如牵线木偶般被无名的力量擒住，他同想要回头的欲望抗争着，并在最后关头败下阵来。</p><p>他放弃挣扎地看向那双绿色的眼睛，所幸那张弓弦已经松弛，他暂时脱离危险了。</p><p>德拉科想说些什么，拜托了，他必须说点什么，至于原因出于为何他自己也不清楚，但是，管他呢……</p><p>他在退却之前逼自己先开了口：“看在老天的份儿上，告诉我你不会顶着那一头尚且还能称之为头发的东西走进餐厅。”</p><p>说罢，他拉开门直挺挺地走了出去。</p><p>哈利皱着眉看着他离去，不懂方才Alpha的举止为何如此奇怪，但他不打算在这上面浪费时间，毕竟以他对Alpha的粗浅了解，对方做出什么都不能算是怪事。</p><p>直到房门重新关合，哈利才再次倒回榻椅上。现在，他已经完全从梦中清醒，但仍旧不想挪动分毫。</p><p>刚刚过去的一夜无疑他是离开格兰芬多以后度过的最为安稳的一晚。</p><p>一夜无梦，四周安静极了，他仿佛是在漆黑的天鹅绒帷幔之下沉睡，偶尔有薄纱般的雾气拂过面庞，但也并不妨碍他在睡眠中寻求安憩。</p><p>这大概是因为他暂时的Alpha就睡在不远处，结合后的信息素像是幼虫的茧衣一般将他包裹在内。哈利懊恼地想，这都是拜Omega的本能所赐，让他变成了一个每时每刻都想要依靠在Alpha身侧承受庇佑的弱者。但懊恼并没有让哈利从眼前的窘境中挣脱，此刻他仍就留恋被那些雾气包裹时的安全感，像是回归到了他本该存在之地。</p><p>直到几名仆人推门而入，哈利才无奈地再次从榻椅上爬起来，将那些烦恼和对格兰芬多的思念暂时放到一边。</p><p>他拒绝了想要上前为他更衣的仆从，就如同婚礼后的每个早上一样，他请那些仆从稍稍坐下来休息一下，告诉他们不必一早起来就如此忙碌，但直到今天，哈利可以非常肯定地说，他从没见过任何一个处于站立或者行走奔跑以外状态的Beta。</p><p>“休息一下好吗？我说过，在我面前你们不需要这样。”他艰难将胸前的扣子系好，斯莱特林热衷于在服饰上设置一些在哈利看来如同关卡一般的绑带或者纽扣，仿佛穿衣服对他们来说是某种历练，只有经过这场苦难，新的一天才能开始。</p><p>所以每次他们都需要至少五个仆人帮忙穿上衣服——哈利暗自叹了口气想道，在彻底失去耐心之前将袖口的束带胡乱地打了个结。</p><p>等他从盥洗室走出来时仍旧没有一个仆人敢有其他动作，他摇了摇头，想到了多比。在城堡内众多Beta仆从中只有多比做出了一丝丝改变，他终于不会再颤巍巍地叫自己“子爵”后面加上“大人”的称呼了，这是个好现象，哈利想多比将是他在斯莱特林交到的第一个朋友。</p><p>这让他为之一振，不再感觉孤单异常。</p><p> </p><p>当餐厅的大门被推开时，德拉科正准备端起他的餐前酒，他强迫自己专注于银色酒杯中的浅色液体，在喝了一小口之后才假装不经意地将视线朝门口的方向瞥去。</p><p>那个Omega又变成了惯有的那副圣人姿态，一早那个可爱模样仿佛昙花一现。</p><p>哦，不。</p><p>德拉科连忙低头去又喝了一口杯中的酒，懊恼于自己方才用了“可爱”这个词。</p><p>哈利故意没去看Alpha，他向亲王和夫人道了问候，然后在自己惯常的位子坐下，并对送上早餐的多比道谢。</p><p>纳西莎坐在长桌的另一侧，她微笑着冲哈利点头，然后又向自己的儿子那边看过去。这是婚礼后两人第一次同时出现在餐厅，他们的表情看上去就像是面前的餐盘中装着的不是食物而是什么刑具/</p><p>她有些无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>“小龙，我想你会很愿意在早餐过后带哈利去庄园外逛一逛。”</p><p>德拉科则面色平静地冲纳西莎的方向颔首：“母亲，今天晚些时候我还有事务要处理。”</p><p>哈利也连忙开口：“夫人，我想我自己就可以，如果您放心不下，可以让多比陪我一起。”</p><p>纳西莎摇头缓声说道：“这样是不行的，乌姆里奇能够看穿任何伪装，我想在她到达斯莱特林之前，你们该多相处一些时间，至少要看上去亲密起来。”</p><p>坐在首位的卢修斯·马尔福适时放下刀叉，他用餐布擦了擦嘴角然后转头对德拉科说：“把今天的事务都交由扎比尼。”</p><p>他没有留给德拉科拒绝的时间，说罢便站起身来到自己妻子身边，俯身吻了吻她的脸颊后，便离开了。</p><p>而纳西莎夫人则是在早餐结束后离开餐厅时分别亲吻了德拉科和哈利。</p><p>“穿上厚斗篷好吗？外面总是会比庄园冷一些。”她轻拍着哈利的肩膀，“你们可以骑马去，巴克比克也需要散散心。”</p><p>在经历完犹如酷刑一般的早餐后，两个年轻人不得不苦着脸一同走出了餐厅。哈利先回到房间取了他昨晚写的两封信，然后交到门外仆人的手中拜托对方帮忙交由信使。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>当哈利冲那个Beta道谢的时候，一旁的德拉科皱起了眉。</p><p>“你为什么总是跟他们道谢？”</p><p>哈利不是特别想回答这个愚蠢的问题，但是今天才刚刚开始，如若现在他就过于消极的话，那么这一天无疑将会变得无比漫长且艰难。</p><p>“因为他们帮了我的忙，一个人提供帮助，另一个人就需要道谢。”哈利发誓如果对方哪怕露出一秒钟的鄙夷，他就要回道屋子里去一整天都不要见到这个Alpha。</p><p>不过仿佛是清晨起早时的那段小插曲莫名地让德拉科暂时收起了挖苦他人的这一喜好，他方才是真诚地发问，而哈利的回答显然没有真正地解开他的疑惑，他再次开口时面色如常，并没有如同往常那般无礼，只是还带着些傲慢：“但他们是Beta。”</p><p>哈利觉得自己大概掌握了挖苦与讽刺的诀窍：“对，他们是Beta，他们不需要吃饭，也不需要喝水，所以在为别人提供帮助之后也不需要得到对方的道谢。”</p><p>“……”德拉科惊诧地望向他。</p><p>哈利无奈地看向他：“你不会真的以为我方才说的是真的吧？马尔福少主？”</p><p>“……我确实未曾他们吃过东西或者是喝水。”</p><p>哈利几乎就要哭笑不得了：“怎么？你以为他们是童话中的家养小精灵？还是说他们会什么魔法？”</p><p>德拉科这才意识到哈利方才是在挖苦自己，他恼怒地想要开口反击，但是话到嘴边却戛然而止，因为方才Omega的绿眼睛中又闪过今早他才见过的光芒，绿色弓弦再一次被拉满，他转过头，在这场对方毫不知情的对峙中选择撤退。</p><p>直到他们来到马厩前，德拉科都没再开口说话，哈利时不时向他投去诧异的目光，而对方几乎没再看向过他。</p><p>他摇了摇头，然后走进马厩将巴克比克牵了出来，此时Alpha也握着缰绳从另一侧走过来。</p><p>“我们要去哪儿？”哈利有些尴尬地开口问道。</p><p>“不知道……”德拉科因为背部的不适，翻身上马时的动作有些僵硬，所以开口回答的语气带着些不耐烦。</p><p>哈利并没有对此表示出不满，犹如方才Alpha的沉默，面对他不善的语气此时哈利也不发一言。</p><p>现在他们俩扯平了。</p><p>德拉科将视线投向北方，不远处是一座小山在星光之下的黑色剪影，他回想起一早Omega呢喃的梦话，然后转头对上对方的视线。</p><p>“你想去看看那座山吗？”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>